Real Life
by voicegrl
Summary: Martha loses her memory while on assignment with Torchwood and the Doctor is called to help.
1. Chapter 1

Real Life

Prologue:

He was wallowing again. He always wallowed these days. He was pretty sure the better part of the last couple of decades had been spent wallowing. The Doctor descended from the captain's chair in the TARDIS control room and began to walk around the console mindlessly checking buttons and switches. He was wallowing and waiting. If the TARDIS didn't take him somewhere with a little excitement soon, he knew he would end up curled in a ball on the floor in one of the many rooms of said sentient ship.

The Doctor jumped and gave a high pitched yelp when the mobile rang. He smiled when he figured out that it was Martha's phone and skipped around the captain's chair so he could get it out of his coat pocket. He quickly wrestled it from the coat and hit the button to talk.

"Dr. Martha Jones," he began, already starting to flirt. "You missed me, didn't you?" He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Doctor," a voice replied through the receiver.

"Where's Martha?" the Doctor demanded. He didn't think he could lose another one of his best friends so soon after Donna.

"She's alive."

"I didn't ask you if she was alive, Jack!" he retorted as he raised his voice. "I **know **she's alive." He paused before softly saying, "I can feel it!" He sat on the chair and took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "Just tell me where she is and I'll be right over."

"She's at the Hub," the former Time Agent relented. "2009, 16 March. Get here."

Part 1

Mickey was sure the Doctor had the door opened before the TARDIS completely materialized in the center of the Hub. The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and stopped in his tracks. Jack figured the Time Lord probably realized he had no clue where to go.

"Where is she, Jack?" the Doctor demanded.

"She's in the autopsy room," Jack replied. The Doctor's face lost all color. "I told you she's alive, Doctor. It's not like we have recovery rooms at Torchwood."

"Jack," the Doctor warned.

"Follow me."

The Doctor followed Jack, as Mickey and Ianto trailed behind them.

Martha was unconscious on a small cot with a pillow under her head and covered up to her shoulders in blankets. Gwen was seated in a chair next to her. Gwen told the story of the assignment they were on when the last evil alien through the rift did something to Martha before disappearing. They don't know what was done; whether or not it was permanent. And when they got to her, she was lying unconscious.

"Has she been conscious at all?" the Doctor asked as he slowly approached the makeshift bed.

"Yes," Jack answered. "That's why I phoned you." He paused and took a deep breath. "She didn't remember me."

"She didn't remember any of us," Mickey added.

"Mickey reconfigured the machine to test the brain to see if it would help unlock her memories. " The Doctor was still staring at Martha. "It's a bit ironic, don't you think?"

"What is?" the Doctor asked.

"The situation," he replied. "You took away Donna's memory of ever meeting you and now something has taken Martha's. The last thing she remembers is talking to her family on the phone about Leo's 21st birthday party."

"That was the seconds before we met," the Doctor mused. He was quiet for a few moments as he once again looked down at the unconscious beauty and caressed her face before moving a stray hair from her forehead. He took a deep breath. "So, who does she think you are? Torchwood doesn't exactly look like A and E. And you lot don't look like medical staff."

"A private room," Mickey replied. "We told her we were mates she met at the pub after she moved here."

"Does she know she's in Cardiff?"

"Yes," Jack replied. Then, he chuckled. "You should've seen the look on her face."

"Not exactly one of complete happiness," Ianto added, smiling as he remembered the tiny doctor's facial expression.

"She asked to see the attending physician," Gwen continued to explain. "Then, she slipped back into unconsciousness."

"So, can you go into her mind and get her to remember?" Jack asked.

"I need to see what happened," the Doctor replied. He sat next to the sleeping doctor and placed his fingertips at her temples as he closed his eyes.

The others watched, anxiously awaiting the outcome.

The Doctor grunted in pain and collapsed on top of the unconscious woman.

"Doctor," Jack exclaimed as he ran to the Time Lord. He helped the Doctor to his feet. "What happened?"

The Doctor blinked and attempted to shake the cobwebs from his head. "I can't get in," he told them. "Her memories…all of them from the past few years are locked away." He rubbed a hand over his worried face. "I can't get through."

"So, she's stuck like this, with no memory of us?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe with enough time I could get through," the Doctor explained. "But, we're talking weeks…possibly months."

"But, she **could **get her memories back," Jack suggested, trying to stay positive.

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "She could. However, we can't force it," he continued. "They could be locked away forever if we try to do that."

"So, let's create a temporary sheltered life for our universe's savior," Jack suggested.

"I'm for it," Ianto said.

"Same here," Mickey added.

"Count me in," Gwen asserted.

"Right," the Doctor said smiling. "Allons-y! Let's get her to the TARDIS…"

"No, Doctor," Jack interrupted.

"What?"

"No," the ex-Time Agent repeated. "That would be forcing her. We have to create a life for her here on Earth, in Cardiff." The Doctor grimaced. "If you're not up for this, then, I suggest you leave."

The Doctor noted the seriousness in Jack's eyes and actually believed the Torchwood leader would kick him back into the Time Vortex.

"I'm here, Captain," he declared. "What's the plan? I **have **to be there. She has to be able to trust me in order for me to weaken the defenses of the fortress around her memories."

"I guess we have to give you a lesson in Humanity 101," Jack stated with smirk.

"Sorry?"

"Martha has to believe you're an integral part of her everyday life," Jack clarified. "She needs to believe you're there all the time." He noticed the look on the Doctor's face. "No offense, Doctor," he continued. "But, you are not going to play the part of 'live-in boyfriend'."

"Jack, why would I…"

"Stop it," Jack interrupted again. "You may be able to fool other people; maybe even yourself at the moment. But, you can't fool me." The Doctor remained silent. "You're her flatmate and best friend. That's it." He looked at Mickey.

"I'll put together an identity for you," Mickey stated before heading to his computer station.

"When can we start this?" the Doctor asked.

"I figure we can put the two of you into a flat nearby and make it look lived in within the next 12 hours," Ianto answered.

"I also need you to fake a few photos of Martha and me together at different locations around the world," the Doctor told Mickey. "She's never going to believe we're mates if she doesn't see any photographs of the two of us."

"You haven't been to Martha's flat in Cardiff, have you?" Mickey asked. The Doctor looked confused. "She has photos of the two of you, Doctor." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"And don't you remember the all the photos we took the week after she and Tom broke up?" Jack reminded him. "You were here for 6 days."

"I remember," the Time Lord replied. "I couldn't believe she called me. Blimey, she was so heartbroken." Jack nodded. "I would've done anything to make her smile."

"We took so many pictures," Jack said. "Why wouldn't you think she had any?"

"I honestly didn't believe she would have any in her flat of me," he said sadly.

"That angst attitude has to go," Mickey stated. "She has to believe you're actually happy, Doctor."

"I **will** be happy when this gets underway," he replied irritated.

"I know you can't unlock her memories," Jack said. "But, can you wake her and spend some time talking to her so she knows who you are before you get her home and she has to live with you?"

"I'm sure I can," the Doctor replied.

"Good," he whispered while staring at the marvel that was Dr. Martha Jones. "Now, let's get you into the Humanity 101 class."

End part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Dr. Martha Jones could feel herself gliding to a world that was not as safe and comfortable as the one in which she was currently residing. She knew she needed to make it there in order to get some answers. She heard someone groan and wondered who was in the room with her.

"Martha?" someone said. Had she been the one who groaned?

With every bit of strength she had, she managed to open her eyes. The overwhelming bright light forced her eyes closed again. She tried again, slower this time.

"Ugh," she managed through her dry throat.

"That's it," the voice encouraged her. "Take your time. Come back."

She focused on the sound of the voice before actually seeing the fuzzy ball in front of her face that belonged to it.

"Wha--?" she tried to speak.

"Relax, Martha," the voice that belonged to the fuzzy ball said to her. "Focus on my face. Don't talk unless you have to talk."

The face became clearer. The nice-looking man sitting beside her smiled. He had a beautiful smile, she noticed. He also had cute dimples, kind brown eyes and unruly brown hair. She wondered if he'd combed his hair within the last month.

"Are…," she began before moistening her lips.

"I'm here," he replied. "I'm not going anywhere." He got her some water and held the cup as she sipped it.

"Are you the doctor?" she managed to ask.

"Sorry?"

"They said they were going to get the attending physician," she explained.

"Martha, that was yesterday," he replied.

"So, you're not the doctor?" she asked. She thought she saw him smirk knowingly before he answered.

"No, I'm not," he told her. "They told me the last thing you remembered was planning Leo's 21st birthday party." Martha nodded. "Should I be offended that you just happen to forget everything that's happened since the day before you met me?" he asked playfully.

"Oh," she replied, obviously confused.

"I'm John, your flatmate," he said. "We've been best mates since the day after Leo's 21st. We met at the hospital. I had my appendix removed. We became mates the day we met. About a month later, I moved to Cardiff. You phoned to let me know you were moving here and I offered you a place to live until you found a place of your own."

"How long ago was that?" she asked.

"Almost two years," he replied.

"I can't remember almost two years of my life?" she asked no one in particular. "What happened?"

"Car accident," he lied easily. "A drunk driver ran his car into yours on the way home from work." She was about to speak, but 'John' knew the question. "He's fine. He sustained a few bruises, and a minor concussion. He's still in custody."

"The last two years of my life are gone because of a drunk driver," she said, defeated.

"The doctor said it would come back to you," he told her. "She's agreed to release you into my care; so, we can go home tomorrow. She also said it would more than likely help you regain some of your memories."

"And we're flatmates?" she asked. He could tell she was a little apprehensive.

"Yes," he replied, trying not to laugh. "Don't worry, Martha. If you're not comfortable with me, we can call your mum or Tish to stay with us until your memories return."

"Are you mad?" she inquired. "If you know anything at all about me, you'd know I would never let that happen."

"But, the look on your face when I suggested it was worth it," he happily stated.

"Watch it, mister," she warned playfully.

He smirked. "Now, there's my Dr. Martha Jones."

"So," she began. "We're mates." He nodded. "That's it?"

"Sorry?"

"We're not…" she hesitated.

"What is it, Martha?" 'John' asked.

"We're not mates…" she hesitated once more. He arched an eyebrow. She began again. "We're not mates… with…?"

"Benefits?" he finished. "Nope," he declared as he purposely popped the 'p' in the word. "Not for lack of trying when we met." He nudged her with his elbow. "But, you said 'No… friends or lovers', and we've been platonic friends for almost two years."

Martha wondered if it was wrong of her to be pleased with his disappointment at that fact. She **did** find herself extremely attracted to John, and wondered how they could have been flatmates for almost two years and not shagged even just once. _Well_, she thought, _he must have one bloody hell of a personality. I guess he really is my best mate._

"What time are you picking me up tomorrow?" she finally asked.

--

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Doctor?" Jack asked later in the TARDIS.

"You'll have to start calling me John," the Doctor replied. "We can't make the mistake of saying my name in front of Martha. She trusts me, Jack." He jumped up from the kitchen table. "You should have seen us!" he bragged. "After I made the joke about calling her mum in to stay with us, we talked and talked. She likes me. She believes in me!"

"She always has, Doctor," the ex-Time Agent reminded him. "She walked the earth for you," he mock whispered.

"No, I mean human me," the Doctor tried to explain. "She doesn't know anything about traveling through time and space, or Gallifrey. She's just happy to be my friend." He continued to bounce around the kitchen as Jack calmly drank his tea while trying to hide his delight in the Doctor's manic movements. "We're actually mates! It's brilliant!"

"So, you're saying you **are** ready for this?" the Torchwood leader playfully asked.

"Oh, yes!" he replied. "I'm picking her up first thing in the morning. So, expect a welcome home dinner with the rest of the group at our place in a couple of days." He started putting the dishes and things away while Jack just watched him.

Jack looked up at the TARDIS. _I know you understand this is for Martha, so you're not upset. But, did he really just say "our place"? Jack_ asked her. The humming increased long enough for an answer. _Don't worry, my dear. I'm sure he's just so excited to be helping Martha. Things will get back to normal soon enough. "_Well, whatever the definition of normal for the Doctor would be."

"Hmm?" the Doctor turned to the captain. "Did you say something?"

"I was talking to the TARDIS," Jack replied.

"Oh, that's brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I didn't realize the two of you had developed a way to converse as yet. But, that's progress! What a brilliant day!" He walked out of the kitchen.

"I know what you're thinking," Jack said aloud. "I kind of miss 'Emo Doctor' right about now, too."

"Jack," the Doctor called from outside the kitchen. "Come on!"

"Fine," he said more to himself than the Doctor. He let out a sigh at the difficult work ahead in the next 8 hours. "Let's start Humanity 101."

--

Please comment and/or concrit? They are love...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Humanity 101)

"Come on, Doctor," Jack tried to coerce the Time Lord. "We don't have time for this. You can't wear the same two suits in a domestic situation while living with Martha. She'll call you on it. The point is to look human."

"No," the Doctor replied.

Jack sent a pleading look to Mickey. "Doctor," the newest member of Team Cardiff began.

"No, Mickey," the Doctor interrupted. He then pulled back the curtain to the dressing room managing to just show his face. "And I told you lot to get in the practice of calling me John." He immediately closed the curtain once more.

"I knew you weren't really willing to help Martha," Jack said as he winked at Mickey.

"Blimey, what are we doing here?" Mickey asked, playing along. "Let's just go and tell Martha that **John** got called away to work at UCLA in America with some research grant that he'd been waiting for."

"Yeah," Jack quickly agreed. "I knew I hired you for a reason, Mickey Smith! Anyway, we can alternate days to visit her. And, of course if she needs someone to spend the night…," he let the sentence trail.

"I'm sure Gwen won't mind," Mickey stated.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Gwen," he smirked.

"Okay! Okay," the Doctor angrily snapped. Mickey and Jack bumped fists and waited for the Doctor to exit the dressing room.

"You look like a regular bloke," Mickey told him when he emerged wearing a dark olive t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "What's the big deal?"

"It's not **me**, Mickey!" The Doctor gestures to himself.

"Isn't that sort of the point, **John**?" Jack asked.

The Doctor glared at Jack for a moment. "Touché, Captain," he finally declared with a manic grin.

"So, does that mean you don't have to model every bit of clothing we get for you?" Mickey inquired with relief.

"Oh, why couldn't you have gone to some **other **parallel universe?" The Doctor teased.

"And make life **that **much easier for you?" Mickey retorted. "Not a chance."

"Let's finish this up, guys," Jack interrupted. "We don't have much time. Ianto wants to take you shoe shopping."

"Trainers of every color," he replied automatically as he frowned at himself in the mirror. "That's non negotiable."

"You can't be serious," Jack told him.

"I mean it, Jack," he replied. "You humans have your quirks; so, consider that one mine."

"You know what," Mickey stated. "That sounds like a reasonable compromise. I thought only women shopped for 3 hours at a time."

"Fine," Jack conceded. "Then, let's get everything and head back to the flat. You have to learn every bit of that place as if you've been living there for years."

--

Two hours later…

"Are you ready, John?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded at Jack's use of his alias and smiled. "I've been through the flat and memorized all of it."

"Prove it," the Torchwood leader challenged.

"Sorry?" Jack produced a handkerchief and started folding it into a makeshift blindfold. The Doctor's eyes widened with fear. "Jack, do you really think kinky sex is going to prove I know my way around the flat? Why would you assume that I'd have sex with you, anyway; and, with Mickey here? To think, people call **me** vain."

"Relax, you egomaniac," Mickey told him. "He just wants you to make your way around the flat blindfolded."

"Oh!"

"Go on, then," Jack stated. "You're supposed to be clever; show me."

--

"Here you are, sir," Ianto said as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Why do you want me to wear an apron?" the Doctor asked in confusion.

"Don't you think you should learn how to cook?" Jack inquired. "Martha won't be up to cooking just yet. She's been physically injured, as well, in case you've forgotten."

"No, I haven't forgotten." He took the apron from Ianto and put it over his clothing. Mickey smirked. "Is there a problem, Mickey?"

"Of course not," Mickey replied, barely suppressing a laugh. "You look lovely."

"I see," the Doctor said. "So, what would you gentlemen like for dinner?"

--

"It's impossible," Mickey exclaimed an hour later.

"Mickey, when are you going to accept the fact that I'm brilliant?" the Doctor asked with a manic grin. He looked over at Jack, who had taken a seat about half an hour before. "Jack, I don't think you've ever been stunned silent before. I like it." He set a large salad bowl on the table. "Let's start with the Tuscan bread salad with olives, shall we?"

"But, you can cook!" Jack finally managed to say.

"Yes, Jack," the Doctor answered. "I can cook. Wasn't that evident when I started on the sausage and cheese tortellini with spinach and mushrooms?"

"But, why do all of this?" Ianto asked. "You could have just told us."

"You wanted me to miss the look on Jack's face?" he told the Welshman. "Now, hurry up and eat!" He ran around the table serving the salad. "Go on! Martha's coming home in less than 4 hours!"

Jack noticed the Doctor's use of the term 'coming home' and looked at Mickey. A look of worry was also on the younger man's face.

"Doctor," Jack began.

"Ah!" he interrupted. "It's John, remember. Now eat up!" He ran out of the room. "I have to go upstairs and put away the clothes and shoes we bought today!"

"Who do you think is going to be more mentally and emotionally damaged after this?" Mickey asked.

"Right now, it's anyone's guess," Jack replied sadly.

"Do you think we should let him continue this way?" Ianto asked.

"Try to stop him," Mickey answered.

"He's right," Jack agreed. "I've seen him before when he's this determined."

"But, that's insane!" Ianto said.

"This **is **the Doctor we're talking about," Jack reminded him.

"So, what do we do?" Ianto wondered.

"Let's eat," Mickey answered with a shrug.

End Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you excited to go home?" Gwen asked as she helped Martha get ready to leave the hospital. She was always impressed with the way Ianto could make things happen. He had the nearest hospital set up a room for Martha to be 'discharged' from that looked a lot like the area where they kept the young doctor in Torchwood.

"I'd be more excited if I knew what it looked like," Martha replied.

Gwen sighed before smiling. "It'll come back to you. You'll see. Just give it time."

"I know," she told her friend. "Thanks Gwen."

"Did you know that John is having a welcome home dinner for you in a couple of days?"

"Blimey, I don't even know where home **is**," Martha grumbled.

"He's just…," Gwen started. "He's just really happy you're okay, that's all."

"I know," Martha conceded. "I can tell that John's a wonderful friend. And he means well." She sighed. "I just wish I could get my bearings first."

"I'm sorry."

Martha and Gwen quickly turned towards the door.

"John," Martha began.

"No," he interrupted. "I understand. I'm pushing."

"You're not," she replied. She walked a few steps closer to him. He was looking down at his trainers. She waited until he looked up again to continue. "You're brilliant."

The Doctor smiled a genuine smile as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Thank you."

"So," she said. "What's on the menu for this welcome home dinner?"

"Well, Jack and Mickey love my sausage and cheese tortellini," he told her with a smirk.

"What about me?" she asked. "What's my favorite dish of yours?"

"Oh," he whispered. "That's a secret. But, I promise you it's been your favorite since the first time I made it for you."

"When was that?" she inquired, smiling.

"That was when you came to Cardiff to check out the job offer," he replied without hesitation. "Honestly, I think it's the reason you said yes so quickly to becoming flatmates." Martha laughed. "I missed that laugh. You should do it more." She tried to stop laughing, but continued smiling as they looked at one another.

"So," Gwen interrupted. "We should probably get going. I've got to get to work, and I'm sure you want to get home."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Right," he said a little too loudly. "Let's get you home."

--

"We certainly have taste," Martha said as they stepped inside the flat and closed the door behind them.

"It didn't look like this until after you moved in," the Doctor told her. "Thanks for helping me decorate. It was a nightmare before you came."

She looked back at him and smiled. "How was it a nightmare?"

"Oh, it was extremely impersonal," he replied. "We brought it to life."

She chuckled humorlessly. "Why can't I remember?" she asked no one in particular.

"For starters," he told her. "You need to relax. Your memories will not come back if you keep trying to force them."

"I know," she said. "It's just so bloody frustrating." She started to pace. "I mean, why on earth would I not know my best mate?"

"That's why we're here, Martha." He stepped in front of her. "You'll get to know me again and we'll get into our old routine. Next thing you know, your memories will be back in no time at all." Martha was looking down until he lifted her chin and her eyes met his. "Why don't you have quick tour and a long bath?" Martha's eyes lit up at the thought of soaking and relaxing in a nice hot bath. "The magic words never fail!"

"Okay, let's get the tour underway so I can have my hot bath," she happily suggested.

"As you wish," he said with a bow. "Welcome to the home of Dr. Martha Jones and Dr. John Smith."

"Wait a minute," she interrupted. "You're a doctor?"

"I'm a research scientist at Cardiff University," he replied. "Molecular Biology is my specialty, although I have been called a science geek."

Martha chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with being a science geek," she said. "I happen to prefer the company of science geeks."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," he said. "That's why you're my best mate."

--

John took her on a quick tour of the flat before they ended up in her bedroom.

"And this is your room," he told her as he opened the door. "Why don't you get settled and I'll run your bath."

"Oh, you don't have to, John," she declared.

"Please," he interrupted. "I want to do this. Besides," he said with a wink and a smirk "I know where your favorite bubble bath is and you don't!"

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "Go on then."

John gave a wide smile that she had a feeling she really liked before and would really like for years to come. He ran to their bathroom and began to run the bath. Martha sat down on the bed with a sigh.

_Home, sweet home, _she said to herself.

--

The Doctor waited until he heard Martha moving around in her room before running up the stairs to knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she said.

He opened the door. "Hello!" he said. "What do you feel like doing for the rest of the day?"

"I…don't know," she replied. "I think the bath made me relax a bit."

"So…?" he encouraged her to continue.

"So," she went on. "Let's just sit around, watch TV and talk about anything except my memory loss."

"Dr. Jones, that's brilliant!"

--

Three hours later…

"Oh, come on, Martha!" the Doctor said. "Supernatural? Why?"

"What's wrong with Supernatural?" she asked laughing. "It's a very well-written program."

"But, you don't actually believe in all of that stuff, do you?"

"Of course not," she said. "But, it's still fun to watch. And I thought today was about having fun."

"It is!" he told her. "But, it's **Supernatural**," he whined.

"John, are you jealous of the gorgeous American men? " she asked. He arched an eyebrow. "So, shush and let's watch it. Or," she added with a sly grin. "We could always watch 300 or The Dark Knight_._"

"An actual 3 hour film with you drooling?" he scoffed. "I don't think that's going to happen."

Martha laughed. "Are you always this funny when your masculinity is threatened?" The Doctor's mouth opened into an 'O', but no sound came out. She laughed even harder.

"That is not funny!" he protested. "And I wasn't this way when Shakespeare kept trying to chat you up," he grumbled.

"Shakespeare?" She asked confused.

The Doctor's mind went to quite a few Gallifreyan curses that he did not voice. _Think. Think! THINK! _"Yes! Shakespeare! It's the town in New Mexico where we stopped when we were traveling across the States last year."

"Oh," she said. "We traveled across the States together?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"The United States…of America?" she asked.

"We landed in Los Angeles and drove to New York City."

"Just because we wanted to?" she inquired.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'. "And, in Shakespeare, New Mexico, every man at the restaurant tried to chat you up. Same thing happened at the bar we went to later."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't they?" he asked. "You're a beautiful woman. Anyway, I just started saying 'Shakespeare' because it's funnier than saying 'every man in Shakespeare'."

"It definitely got **my **attention," she agreed.

"Sorry," he said. "We weren't supposed to be talking about your memories tonight."

"It's okay," she quickly stated. "That was interesting."

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"No, really," she insisted. "It was."

"Why don't we just watch Supernatural?"

"No thanks," she answered. "I'd rather just sit and talk. Tell me about yourself, John."

End part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mum, I'm fine," Martha said as she spoke into the phone. "No, of course we're not going anywhere. Where would we go at this hour?" She paused for a few seconds as she looked at John. He shrugged his shoulders. "Mum, I don't think that's…Mum, I'm sure…Mum, please…oh fine," she finally said, defeated. She pulled the phone away from her ear and held it out to John. Martha was sure she'd never seen anyone's eyebrows arch that high. "She wants to talk to you," she told him as she walked over to him and handed him the phone.

The Doctor was very happy Martha decided to bring the phone to him because he was sure his feet were rooted to the floor of the kitchen. He also noticed when he took the phone from Martha, his hands were slightly shaking. Nonetheless, he put a big smile on his face and began to speak. "Francine! It's been ages!"

"_Do whatever you have to do to make her believe we're talking about her 'normal' life," _Francine said. _"But, how is she, really, Doctor? How is my daughter?"_

"Oh, she's getting on fine," he replied, a bit relieved Martha's mother hadn't yelled at him and blamed him for her daughter's condition. "Her physical injuries are healing nicely."

"_Does she remember any of the last three years?"_

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' as usual. "She's definitely taking it easy. You'd be surprised at how much she's following Dr. Bradley's orders."

"_I know Jack said not to communicate with her in case we let something slip about the things she doesn't remember, but, I had to hear for myself. Will you call us if anything changes?"_

"Don't worry, Francine, I'll make sure she's cared for," he replied.

"_Thank you, Doctor,"_ she said before hanging up.

"You're afraid of my mother!" Martha accused as he hung up the phone.

"Well, she **did** slap me the night I met her, Martha," he said defensively. "It hurt," he finished like a sad child who had just been scolded.

"Mum slapped you?" Martha was stunned.

The Doctor rubbed a hand over his face. "Blimey, it's not tomorrow yet, Martha. Can we talk about it then?"

"Just tell me why my mum slapped you and we can talk about whatever you want," she said smugly. She wondered if she actually saw him pout just then. "John, don't be embarrassed. How else am I going to get to know my best mate?" He got rid of the pout and looked at her. He resembled a little boy that was afraid of getting in trouble. "Please," she said. "I won't think any less of you. I mean, my mum wouldn't have let me move in with you if she thought you were a danger to me. She'd more than slap you for even suggesting it."

"Well, that's true," he admitted.

"So, what happened?" she impatiently asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," he said dismissively. "You took me to one of Tish's PR parties. She thought I was trying to take advantage of her young, impressionable daughter."

"Didn't I introduce you as my best mate?"

"She saw 'older man'," he explained vaguely. "Remember how I told you we were best mates from the day we met?" Martha nodded. "Well, she thought we were too familiar with each other and assumed…the worst…" He waited for the young doctor to understand what he meant; but, all he got was a blank stare. "She thought we were shagging and that's why I wanted you to move in with me."

"Blimey," Martha finally said in shock. "No wonder she slapped you."

He covered his eyes with one hand and shook his head. Jack had told him to stick as close to the truth as possible when telling Martha about the past two - well, three for them - years. He just hoped she was buying this story. "I was insulted and humiliated by your mother."

Martha walked over to the Doctor and put her arms around his torso. "She trusts you now, doesn't she?" He nodded as he relaxed into the hug. "Well, you must have done something to win her over."

"No, not really," he replied. "You just told her the truth about our friendship and she reluctantly apologized. She hasn't actually blamed me for anything else since then."

The two stared at one another for a few moments.

"Mum certainly knows how to ruin a fun night, doesn't she?" Martha finally said.

"It's late," the Doctor answered. "Let's get you to bed. You've had a long day." He stood and held his hand out to her. She accepted it, and he helped her stand. "And tomorrow is going to be quite a bit more difficult."

"Fine, I'll go to bed," Martha retorted. "But, don't think you're getting out of telling me about yourself, mister!"

"I promise," he told her. "We'll talk about my life and why we're such good mates."

They walked up the stairs to their respective rooms to get ready for bed.

--

After getting ready for bed, Martha lay awake in the dark staring at the ceiling. She was tired, but could not get her brain to cooperate. There were so many questions going through her mind. Why were the last two years of her life a complete mystery to her? How could she not have been attracted to John, her best mate, before her memory loss? Why in the world would she have moved to Cardiff?

She wondered if John was awake. Her body protested getting up to check. She tried to imagine what her life was like sharing a flat with him. Then, she tried to imagine what her life would be like sharing a bed with him. Lovely thoughts like those are what led her into the peaceful realm of sleep.

--

The Doctor couldn't believe he'd almost given himself away not once, but twice! He ran a hand through his hair as he paced the length of his room. He decided he'd have to focus more on the story they'd made up for Martha. He knew he couldn't let his emotions get in the way of her recovery. But, that's what he'd done tonight.

Martha Jones had such a thirst for knowledge. He'd really missed that about her. She was so curious about their time together. She'd tried not to ask so many questions knowing they would discuss it tomorrow. But, she just couldn't help herself. He smiled as he thought of the look on her face whenever she asked a question.

He stopped pacing and sat down heavily. _How did Jack know before I did?_ _He's not due to be an all-knowing entity for at least a few millennia. _But, he knew Jack was spot on concerning his feelings for Martha. He lay back on the bed and began to rub his eyes.

He knew his feelings for Rose had dissipated after she'd made it perfectly clear she wouldn't love him if he regenerated into a different form. That's why he'd left her in the other universe with the other him. Once he was finally free of his feelings for Rose, he figured out the feelings were gone before Rose even returned. His mind was holding on even though his heart had already let go.

He was currently trying to figure out when his heart had begun to belong to Martha. He had gone over and over it in his head and couldn't remember an exact point in time. _Maybe_ _that's how you know it's real,_ he thought before drifting off to sleep.

--

The Doctor awoke to screams. He was out of his bedroom and into Martha's in less time it took for the TARDIS to dematerialize. She was thrashing about the bed tangled in the sheets. She was sobbing. It was so gut wrenching; tears immediately appeared in the Doctor's eyes and started flowing freely. He rushed to her bed and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Martha," he said softly, trying to sooth her. "Martha, wake up."

Martha screamed once more before jerking awake. She looked up at the Doctor. Recognition appeared in her eyes and she sighed. "John!" she gasped as she threw her arms around him and began sobbing once again.

"You're okay, Martha," he said, calming her as he rubbed circles on her back. "I'm here. Get it all out. It's okay." He finally put his arms around her tightly and let her finish crying.

"I was in a deserted warehouse," she suddenly began with a shaky voice. "And these…spheres started chasing me." The Doctor was sure both his hearts had stopped. "They were actual spheres with these metal spikes and they were laughing as they killed the people that tried to help me."

"Not to worry, darling," he whispered. "It was just a dream." She pulled away to look at him. "It just felt so real," she told him.

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" he asked.

She wiped the fallen tears from her cheeks and nodded. "Yes, please."

"Right then," he said. "I'll just pop downstairs and…"

"No," she interrupted. He looked at her and his eyes softened just a little more. "Is it alright if I come with you?"

"Of course," he told her. They both stood and he handed her dressing gown to her.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

They began to walk to the kitchen.

"Martha?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we have biscuits, too?"

End part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Real Life (Chapter 6)

Author: Angel S / lj user"voicegrl"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Doctor Who.

Rating: PG for now, but there will be at least of couple of parts with secksing a little later.

Summary: Martha loses her memory while on assignment with TW and the Doctor is called in to help.

Beta: The multi-talented lj user"persiflage1"!

a href"/viewstory.php?sid24544&warningAdult"Previous parts can be found here./a

lj-cut text"Part 6 is behind the cut"

Real Life part 6

"Thanks," Martha said as the Doctor handed her the tea. "I know it's late."

"No problem at all," he replied. "I wasn't really asleep anyway."

"Yes you were," she smiled.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked somberly.

"Nothing to tell," she answered. "It seems a bit silly now."

"Nonsense," he told her. "There are so many things going on in your head right now. As you know, dreams are basically the result of the brain cataloguing everything it's dealt with during the waking hours. It translates into the strangest of images sometimes."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm sure it was essentially on overload from all of the apprehension about my memory loss." She paused. "But, it seemed so real."

"I'm sorry," he said as he stood and walked around the table. He knelt on the floor and put his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"John, you're a wonderful man," she declared. "I do understand that it was just a dream."

He covertly wiped the tears from his eyes before pulling away and smiling at her. "Are you okay to go back to bed now?" She looked away shyly. "Okay," he said with a new sense of purpose. "I wasn't going to tell you this… at all." She looked at him confused. "I didn't want you to think we were…Well…" He stood and scratched the back of his neck. "Before," he began again. "When we would have difficulty sleeping, it wasn't uncommon for us to share a bed," he explained. "It was all platonic, of course," he added quickly. "I didn't want you to think that I was trying to take advantage of you, or, that we were…"

"Friends with benefits?"

"Exactly!"

"I do get it, John," she said smiling. "If you don't think any less of me for sleeping in a bed with a complete stranger, I won't think you're trying to take advantage of me."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Good," he said with obvious relief.

"Come on," she told him. "Let's clean up and get some sleep."

--

Martha sighed in her sleep and burrowed closer into the Doctor's embrace. He squeezed her tighter and smiled. He knew he was wrong to deceive her about the frequency of their nights in the same bed. _It wasn't a __**complete **__lie_, he thought. _We did spend a platonic night together in bed when we were in 1599. _He wondered exactly how wrong it could be since they fit so well together like this.

--

"Blimey, what time is it?" Martha asked sleepily as the phone rang.

"A quarter past 7," the Doctor replied just as sleepily as he picked up the phone. "Jack, this had better be good," he said into the phone. He waited for an answer. "I'll be right there," he replied before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Mickey has an important project due and he needs my expertise," he lied as he put on a pair of pants and t-shirt. "Go back to sleep." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you wake up."

"Be careful," she told him before turning over.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks. "Sorry?" But, Martha was sound asleep.

He quickly finished dressing and headed out the door to Torchwood.

--

"So, John," Jack said as he ducked the tentacle of the giant squid-looking alien. "How is everything going at 'casa de lost memories'?"

"Very funny, Jack," the Doctor replied as he tried to put the sonic screwdriver to the correct setting.

"Some time this week, Doctor," Mickey yelled from the other side of the giant squid-like alien. "Don't tell me John doesn't know how to use the sonic screwdriver!"

"What is this?" the Doctor exclaimed. "Is it pick on me day?"

"Doctor," Gwen called out.

"Gwen, you have to start calling me John," he replied. "The dinner is tomorrow night."

"Fine," she answered. "**John **could you maybe…" she grunted. "Hurry it up a bit!"

The men looked over at the former police officer and saw that she was caught in the grip of the creature. The Doctor found the correct setting on the screwdriver and pointed it at the keypad on the alien's ship. The alien dropped Gwen and began to make its way to the ship.

"Let him go," the Doctor told them. "He won't be back any time soon."

"How do you know?" Gwen asked.

"I set the controls to not only get him to the ship," he explained. "But also to send him into the next galaxy with a stern warning that if he tries to come back to Earth, I'll send him to another universe."

"But, you can't do that," Mickey told him.

"Well, **he **doesn't know that!" the Doctor pointed out.

"Thanks for your help," Jack told him as they shook hands. "And you never did tell me how things were going at the flat."

"Well, she's starting to trust me," he told the former Time Agent. "I think that's a good start. We sat and watched TV yesterday and talked about absolutely nothing important."

"Then, why are you smiling?" Jack asked.

"Don't you see?" he asked. "I'm building a real friendship with her. She's really beginning to trust me and tell me things about herself that I never knew."

"That's great, Doctor," Jack replied. "Just remember how fragile the human mind is. Let me know before you decide to go in and see if you can get to her memories."

"I will, Jack," the Doctor told him. "Tell Ianto he needs to be there tomorrow, as well for the dinner."

"Consider it done," the handsome American said.

"I'll see you all tomorrow evening at 7," the Doctor told the Torchwood members who were standing around. "I've got to head back. I told her I'd be home before she wakes up again." He ran in the direction of the car he was using and drove off.

"He just said home, didn't he?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Jack replied with a sigh.

--

"Martha," he called out as he walked into the flat and hung his coat on the coat rack by the door. There was no answer. He started to panic. So, he raised his voice a little higher. "Martha, are you home?"

"Of course I'm home," she said laughing as she came down the stairs. "I don't know my way around Cardiff. I'd have gotten completely lost."

She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. There wasn't a drop of makeup on her face. And yet, she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever gazed upon.

"I see you're finally beginning to make yourself at home," the Doctor observed with pride. "I'm glad."

"I see you lied to me," she told him as she approached him. His eyes grew wide.

"Martha, I…"

"If you weren't going to be home, you should've told me," she said. "I made breakfast, and now it's cold." She began to pout.

"I'm so sorry, Martha," he told her before putting his arms around her. "I didn't realize it would take such a long…are you having me on?" He felt her shoulders shaking, and then heard her laughing. He pulled away. "Oh," he scoffed. "Martha Jones, I can't believe you'd do that to me!"

Martha lightly punched his shoulder and laughed some more. "You fell for it," she sang.

"You little minx," he teased. He chased her into the kitchen and around the table. When he caught up with her he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"John, put me down!" she screamed between her breathless laughter and giggles.

He ran into the living room and unceremoniously dumped her on the sofa. Martha grunted before looking up at him and glaring.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I put you down just like you said."

"You are so going to pay for that!" she threatened.

"Of course I will," he retorted sarcastically.

"Fine," she said as she moved over for the Doctor to sit next to her. "You promised to tell me about yourself today. I'm waiting."

"Now?" he asked. "Martha, I just got back from really hard work," he whined.

"You're right," she conceded. "Instead, why don't you tell me why you called me darling last night?"

"Umm…" His face was now bright red. "I-I-I…I can explain."

"It's your choice," she said. Martha couldn't believe how easy it was to make him squirm.

"Well, if you must know," he said. "I was teaching at Cambridge and decided I wanted to move to London. I was divorced by then, so I figured why not."

"Do you have any children?"

"No," he told her. The story he and the Torchwood team had come up with actually started to sound plausible. "Fortunately, it was a very short marriage and I was very young. She thought I was going to be rich. I thought she was going to grow up." He sighed. "So, I decided to be single and focus on my career for at least the next decade. That was 12 years ago. Anyway, I moved to London about 5 years ago and worked for an independent company. Honestly, I was bored."

"What made you decide to move to Cardiff and take the job here?" she asked.

"You," he replied with a smile. "After I had my appendix out and we became mates, I noticed how strong you are. I knew I wasn't happy there. You knew I wasn't happy there. I decided to be strong like you and go after what I wanted. Then, the job at Cardiff University came up and I moved."

"Are you serious?"

"Dr. Jones, you are an inspiration," he said as he looked into her eyes. "You really want what's best for me and I'll never forget that."

"Thank you for telling me, John."

"You're very welcome," he whispered and put his arms around her. She happily returned the hug.

End Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few hours were spent with Martha pointing to different photos around the flat and asking John to tell her where they were and what they were doing the day it was taken.

"And where was **this** taken?" Martha asked as she held up another framed photo of the two of them.

"Ah," he answered. "That was in Austin, Texas. We were downtown at the legendary Antone's during South by Southwest. We saw so many bands that weekend." He was proud of himself for refraining from telling her it was taken in 1999.

"South by Southwest is a music festival, right?"

"Yes!" he concurred. "Do you remember?"

"No," she told him. A sad look came across her face. "I remember I wanted to go some day."

"It'll come back to you," he told her. "This isn't a reason to get discouraged."

"You're right," she said. "I know you're right, John. So, let's move on." She picked up another photo. "Why does Jack have that look on his face?"

"Mickey said something I refuse to repeat in front of a lady," the Doctor replied. "I definitely won't when it appears to shock to Jack, of all people." Martha giggled. "There's that stunning smile I know and love."

"Eventually you're going to have stop being so sweet to me and act the way you normally did before the accident."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm always full of sweetness with you."

"I think you're full of **something**," the beautiful young doctor chuckled.

"I'm just trying to make your first couple of days here as comfortable and pleasant as possible," he said. He walked to the fireplace and picked up another photo. "I'm sorry if you think I'm being too…over the top."

"I think it's charming," she told him as she skipped to the fireplace and put her arm around his waist. "What's this one?" she asked as she pointed to the photo the Doctor held.

"That's us at your special birthday dinner," he lied. It was really them the day before he prepared to leave after the week he'd spent in Cardiff. He liked that picture. It made him wonder why he hadn't fallen in love with Dr. Martha Jones sooner than this. "So, you see," he said with a smile. "We do have a great time in Cardiff."

"I believe you," she told him.

--

After lunch, they went to the market and got the ingredients necessary to make the next evening's dinner. Martha had become excited about getting to know her friends. She couldn't wait to see just how much the true stories of the people she'd met briefly compared to John's descriptions of the same people.

John was really trying to help her recover her memories without pushing. He was being such a magnificent friend. Martha could only hope she didn't disappoint him.

_He called me darling. He called my smile 'stunning'. He said he loved it. That has to mean something._

She smiled.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," John said. He was cooking roast beef.

"I'm just wondering if you cooked for me every night before the memory loss," she mused.

"Uh, yeah, of course I did," he answered too quickly.

"You don't lie very well," she teased.

"You'd be surprised." He smirked at her before he continued to make the salad.

--

After dinner they sat on the sofa talking. She would ask him a question and he would answer as best he could.

"Which one have you known longest?" she asked.

"Mickey," he answered truthfully.

"I thought you'd say Jack," she informed him.

"No, I met Jack almost a year later," he replied. "It's definitely the most _**unique **_friendship I've ever had."

"He's an interesting one," she said. "I honestly don't know what to make of him."

"No one does," the Doctor replied. "You're not alone, trust me."

"Did he and I ever…?" She let the question hang in the air.

"I…honestly don't know," he answered uncomfortably.

"Okay then," she said. "I thought we talked about things like this, but I guess not."

"Of course we do!" he insisted. "Wait a minute: do you fancy Jack?"

"You seem a bit disconcerted talking about it," she admitted. "I'll just ask Gwen about it tomorrow."

"Well, Martha, I hardly know of **every** bloke you've shagged," he curtly stated.

Martha made a mental note to never speak to John about sex again. A second later, the doorbell rang.

"Ooh! Company," Martha said as she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Martha," he stood and followed her. "You have no idea who that is. Be careful."

"Hey!"

"We decided to stop by and take you lot to the pub." The Doctor recognized the voice as Mickey's.

"Mickey?"

"John," Mickey replied in a mocking tone.

"I hope you don't mind us popping over like this," Ianto said.

"Of course we don't mind," Martha told him. "You're always welcome, as far as I'm concerned."

Jack came in last and eyed the Doctor suspiciously. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?" he asked.

"What would you be interrupting?" the former UNIT medical officer inquired.

Jack realized his suspicions of the Doctor's intentions were unfounded for now. "Well, I was hoping we were interrupting dinner," he joked.

"No such luck," Martha retorted. "That was over an hour ago."

"So, you have no excuse to say no," Mickey happily stated.

--

"Do I have this much fun with you lot when I have all of my memories?" Martha asked after her third pint of Brain's Dark Ale.

"So much more," Jack flirted. The Doctor glared at the former Time Agent before taking a big gulp of his drink.

"So, there were threesomes involving Ianto, you, and me," she said. The Doctor immediately choked on his banana daiquiri.

"It's like you just jump directly into step with us again without even trying!" Mickey told Martha between laughing and taking huge gulps of air. "Martha Jones, you're my hero!"

Ianto laughed out loud as Jack put his head on the table.

"How many times are you going to prove to me that you really are 'Mickey the Idiot'?"

"Oi," Mickey snapped at the Doctor. "I thought you were past calling me that."

"And yet you continue to say things that warrant the nickname," the Doctor retorted.

"This is coming from the bloke who almost destroyed my project this morning and made it last twice as long as it was supposed to?" the Londoner asked.

"That was **not **my fault," the Doctor told him. Jack couldn't believe how well the Doctor was in the role of John Smith. "If your **brilliant **assistants hadn't…"

"That's enough, you two," Jack intervened. "This is not exactly the best way to help our lovely young doctor."

"Are they always so antagonistic toward one another?" Martha asked Ianto.

"Actually, they're behaving better than usual," Ianto replied.

Martha laughed. "If you'll excuse me, gentleman," she stated. "I have to break the seal." She walked away from the table and to the restroom.

"Why the impromptu visit?" the Doctor asked.

"Why the need to be so secretive while playing house?" Jack asked.

"I'm not being secretive," he replied insulted.

"Just because it took you such a long time to figure out your feelings for her doesn't mean that you can pretend you're back in 1969 sharing a flat," Jack continued. "You wouldn't share her bed back then, and she's not going to share your bed this time." He continued to look at the Doctor. "Oh, Doctor, that's even too low for **you** to go," he said. "You took advantage of her? You actually slept with her?"

"No, Jack, it's not like that," the Doctor told him. "We're platonic friends and nothing more."

"You actually expect me to believe that?"

"She was having nightmares about The Year That Never Was," the Doctor explained. "You should've seen her, Jack. She was sweating, tossing and turning, screaming, and sobbing. If you would've heard those sobs, you would've done the same thing." He ran a hand over his face.

"I can't believe I believe you," Jack told him.

"So, there's nothing between you and Martha?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing at all," the Doctor confirmed proudly.

"So, you don't mind that handsome bloke at the bar chatting her up," Mickey concluded.

"Sorry?"

"He is handsome," Jack agreed.

The Doctor turned towards the bar. A good-looking man about 6' 2 with dark hair wavy hair, green eyes, and a swimmer's build was flirting with Martha. The worst part: she was flirting back. The Doctor's insides were slowly melting. He couldn't believe something could hurt so much.

"Doesn't she know how dangerous it is to chat up some random bloke?" he asked no one in particular.

"She's fine, Doctor," Jack told him. "It's just a little harmless flirting. It's not like she's lost the past 10 years. It's only 3 years she's forgotten."

"You don't know how harmless it is!" he sneered. The Doctor was determined to make sure that Martha did not end up on the receiving end of some bloke's unwanted advances.

End part 7

Author's note: Thanks to batlady617 for the 1969 suggestion. I'm not finished with it yet.

Remember, comments are love.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Martha finished washing her hands and walked out of the rest room. She couldn't believe what a wonderful time she was having. Rather than ordering at the table, she decided to get her ale from the bar.

"Brain's Dark Ale, please," she told the bartender.

"Hello," a voice next to her said.

Martha looked up and stared into beautiful green eyes. "Hello to you," she replied smiling.

"I don't see a wedding ring," he told her. "So, which one of those blokes is your boyfriend?"

"Oh, they're just mates," she said.

"Are they blind?"

"Sorry?" she asked confused.

"None of them is smart enough to take you out on the perfect date?" he asked. The bartender brought her drink and the handsome man insisted on paying for it.

"What do you consider the perfect date?" Martha inquired.

"I need to know your name, first," he said.

"Martha," she told him.

"Martha," he mused. "You're a very beautiful woman, Martha."

"Thank you," she told him. "And you are…?"

"I'm Quinn," he said holding out his hand. Martha took it and happily shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Quinn," she smiled. "What were you saying about the perfect date?"

"That would definitely include a candlelight dinner and lots of ice cream," he said with a chuckle.

"You really know the way to a girl's heart, don't you?" Martha replied saucily. Quinn laughed.

"Martha, we're waiting for you at the table," the Doctor said sternly. "Don't you think it's rude to keep your friends waiting while you chat up some stranger?"

"Don't **you **think it's rude to speak to a beautiful woman in that tone?" Quinn questioned.

"This does **not **concern you, mate," the Doctor replied.

"Oi! Don't be so rude!" Martha said, swatting his arm.

"Martha…" the Doctor tried to placate.

"Don't you **dare **Martha me," she scolded. "Why would do that, John?"

"I can explain," Jack said as he walked up to the bar.

"I'm waiting," she said frigidly.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack told the handsome stranger.

"Jack!" both Martha and the Doctor yelled.

"Quinn Caulder," he said.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn Caulder," Mickey said, seemingly appearing from nowhere. "You should join us. That way John won't feel so overly protective."

"I don't want to intrude," Quinn responded, graciously trying to back out.

Jack gave the Doctor a warning look.

"Yes, Quinn, you should join us," the Doctor sincerely told him. "I'm sorry I was a bit overprotective. Martha is very special to m- us." He chose to not look anyone in the eye at that point.

"Also, she was in a car accident recently and, although we're trying not to do it," Jack continued. "We're acting more and more like her personal security guards. "

"Yeah," Mickey agreed. "We're not bad blokes. Consider us Martha's older brothers."

"But, you're younger than she is, Mickey the…"

"Oi," Mickey interrupted. "I told you to stop calling me that." He smiled and leaned towards the Doctor. "I think you've lost the right to ever call me that again after the way you've behaved the past 10 minutes." The Doctor glared at the younger Smith.

"It's settled then," Jack said.

"Actually, it's not," Quinn quietly stated. "Martha, you've been silent through this exchange. Do you want me to stay? If not, we can meet some other time."

Martha took his hand and led him away from her friends. "I just want you to get the entire story, first," she said. "The accident…I can't remember the past two years of my life."

"Oh, Martha," he said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"Hence the reason the guys are acting the way they are. As a matter of fact, until two days ago, I had no idea who any of those men were."

"Then you don't need me here," Quinn declared. "Get to know your friends again," he said reaching in his jacket pocket and pulling out a business card. "Ring me when you're ready."

"What? And you'll remember me?"

"I have a feeling you're unforgettable, Martha." Quinn left the bar after kissing her chastely on her cheek.

"So, does that mean we won't have company at the table?" Jack asked

Martha looked at the three men and turned to walk back to the table where Ianto was sitting.

"Somebody's got a lot of making up to do," Mickey stated before going back to the table.

"Come on, John," Jack said. "You really do have a lot of making up to do."

"She knows something's not right, Jack," the Doctor told him.

"Well, make it right," he ordered. "You certainly can't go into her mind with her feeling animosity towards you."

"I know," the Doctor agreed. "I need to take a proverbial step back. You were right. My feelings for Martha are past the friendship phase. I need some time away. I'll be gone just a few hours."

"You're going to leave now?" Jack questioned. "Don't you think that'll raise suspicion?"

"No, I'll wait until later tonight. She'll stay as far from me as she can for the rest of the evening," the Doctor told him. "Now, let's get back to the table."

They returned to the table. The rest of the evening continued with no more incidents. However, it was clear that Martha was not happy with the Doctor. A half hour passed before they decided to call it a night.

"Jack, can you make sure she gets home safely?" the Doctor asked.

"Where are you going?" Martha inquired.

"I have to meet up with an old friend," he replied. "I won't be long."

The Doctor left quickly. Martha turned to Jack. Jack recognized that worried look of hers. He remembered Martha running down a long corridor with that exact same look on her face. She told the Doctor that Professor Yana had the same fob watch as him.

"Don't worry," Jack whispered to Martha. "He'll be fine. He just needs some time to get his head together."

"He won't go and do anything stupid, will he?" she asked.

"He's stupid by nature, Martha," Mickey said with a smirk.

Martha couldn't help but giggle.

"He's just going to talk to an old friend," Jack reiterated. "He's been overprotective of you for years. Now that you don't remember the last two years, his concern for you has increased exponentially. Go easy on him."

"I'll do my best," she told him before giving him a hug.

--

The TARDIS hummed as the Doctor entered. He strolled over to the console. "Hello old friend," he said. "I'm sorry I haven't come here sooner. I just didn't want to leave her alone in her condition." She hummed once again. This time it was in understanding. "What would I do without you?" The TARDIS hummed and the Doctor chuckled. "I'm sure you're right." He walked around the console touching the levers and buttons before sitting in the captain's chair. "You do realize I won't mind if you tell me what a mess I've made with Martha." There was silence. "Thanks for that." He paused. "I'm in love with her," he declared. The humming not only began again, but increased. He stood and started to pace. "I know. If I hadn't let her leave me after that year, she and I would be together. I can't believe how old, thick, and stubborn I am." The TARDIS responded enthusiastically. "We should've just come here instead of the pub," the Doctor replied. "Jack and Mickey had a brilliant time telling me the same thing." He sat down again. "I tried not to love her," he whispered. "I really did try. But, she's just so amazing!" The sentient ship hummed in response. "Yes, I know you've always liked her; especially since she went to visit you every day in 1913. What if her feelings really have changed to platonic friendship?" He stood. "Well, no matter. I need to help her get her memories back. That's top priority. We can deal with everything else later." He touched the console once more. "I'm not avoiding this. Martha's wellbeing is top priority. But, I **will** tell her how I feel once her memory has returned." He sighed. "I'll be back soon, old girl. Thank you for always being here when I need you."

The Doctor left the TARDIS, locked the door, and headed back to the flat where Martha Jones was waiting to speak to him.

AN: Reviews are love...


	9. Chapter 9

Pt 9

The Doctor quietly let himself into the flat

The Doctor quietly let himself into the flat. He hung up his coat and walked into the living room and was about to sit on the sofa when he saw a light on in the kitchen. He slowly approached the kitchen and stopped in the doorway.

Martha was sitting at the table holding a cup of tea.

"I couldn't sleep," she said without looking up.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," he told her.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to visit an old friend," he replied.

She looked up at him. "Why?"

"Well, I've known her since I was a child," he answered as he walked to the table and sat across from her. "She's always looked out for me…even when I'm being an arse."

"That was definitely you earlier tonight," Martha told him.

"I honestly don't know what got into me, Martha," he sincerely stated. "I promise you it won't happen again."

"Why did it happen the first time, John?" she asked. "You were acting like a jealous boyfriend!"

"I was not!" he denied. "I was just trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?" she yelled. "I lost two years of my life, John. I've known about the birds and the bees since I was twelve. Did you think I'd just learned about sex in medical school?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, alright?"

"Obviously!" she angrily agreed.

"Next time, I'll go ahead and let the blokes take advantage of you and hurt you!" he said irately.

"Oh, please," she retorted furiously. "Don't do me any favors!" She stood and angrily marched upstairs to her room.

The Doctor heard the door slam and put his head on the table. He hadn't meant to argue with her. But, once again, he'd managed to hurt her. He wondered how many more times he'd break her heart before she finally decided to walk away permanently. He knew it had to stop. Martha Jones did not deserve any of the times he'd wounded her emotionally when they'd traveled together. He knew what needed to be done. He stood and headed upstairs to Martha's room.

Martha had just gotten into bed when the Doctor knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called out.

He opened the door and stepped inside. "I don't want to argue with you," he declared. "You're my best mate, Martha. We've been through so much together and I hate fighting with you."

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this," he started. "It's not exactly been a happy time in the past two years." He took a deep breath and thought about how he could get her to understand without giving too much away.

"Just tell me, John," she urged him.

"Shortly after you moved to Cardiff, you started seeing this bloke," he stated. "He was a doctor. You **really **fancied him." He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "The sad part was that all he ever did was talk about his ex girlfriend and how wonderful she was. He never showed any real emotion unless he needed something from you. You were completely mad about him and didn't want to believe he had no real feelings for you." Martha was stunned silent. She couldn't believe she'd ever fall someone so selfish and uncaring. However, she continued listening to John. "Finally, you left him. Jack and I were so happy you'd finally seen him for what he was. It took you a while to get over him. But, we were there to help you and talk you through it." He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I just don't want to ever see you go through something like that again. You deserve so much better than that."

"Blimey," she said, still a bit taken aback. "I understand. I guess I should thank you for being such a good mate."

"No, please don't thank me for anything," he told her. "I wish that was one part of your memory you never have to recover."

Martha crawled over to the edge of the bed and sat next to him. She put her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly before putting her head on his shoulder. He returned the hug and held her. He wanted her to know how much he hurt her, but he couldn't tell her it was he who had done so.

Martha raised her head and smiled at the Doctor. _Blimey, she's beautiful. _Before he knew what was happening, he was kissing her. Instead of resisting, she began to return the kiss. Their kisses were soft at first, until she ran her tongue across his lips. The Doctor moaned and deepened the kiss. He leaned back until both he and Martha were lying on the bed. He rolled them over until he was on top of her. She could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh and shifted until she wrapped her legs around him. They broke the kiss to breathe and looked at one another.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Shut up and make love to me, John," she ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Jones."

He unbuttoned her pajama top slowly, kissing a trail down her body on each bit of newly bared skin. Martha buried her hands in his hair as he began to kiss and lick her left breast. She gasped and moaned as he paid as much attention to the right breast with his mouth while teasing her left nipple with his fingers. Martha was so aroused; she pulled him back up for a long, passionate kiss. She also took the opportunity to reach down and stroke his hard length through his jeans. He let out a high pitched moan that Martha realized she loved to hear. He backed away once more and looked at her before taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. He ripped the rest of the pajama top open and a few buttons flew. Martha giggled and began to undo his jeans and freed his erection. She rubbed the moistened tip with her thumb, which elicited a gasp from him. He quickly helped her remove his jeans and boxer briefs. Once he was completely divested of his clothing, he started at her feet, and kissed his way up her body, stopping at her calves, behind her knees, and her thighs. He stopped at her folds and inhaled her scent before licking and sucking lovingly. Martha whimpered and gripped the bed sheets. The Doctor could wait no longer and climbed up her body, kissing her as he entered her. Both gave a guttural moan as the Doctor stilled inside her. He looked into her eyes and knew he was truly in love with Martha Jones. He caressed her face and began to move inside of her. He soon began to move faster as Martha met each thrust. Martha screamed as her orgasm suddenly ripped through her. Her walls squeezed and gripped his cock causing his orgasm to quickly follow hers as he grunted, saying her name. He collapsed on top of her before resting on his elbows and kissing her thoroughly.

They were so exhausted, they fell asleep almost instantly.

--

The dreams were continuously going through the Doctor's head.

_-'Her name was Rose... Not that you're replacing her!' he snapped._

_-'But __**how **__do you travel in time?' she asked. 'What makes it go?'_

'_Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything,' he sarcastically replied. 'Martha, you don't want to know. It just does.'_

_-'Rose would know,' he said as they lie in bed in 1599. 'That friend Rose; right now, she'd say exactly the right thing. Still, it can't be helped. You're a novice. Never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow.'_

_-'You brought __**me**__ to the slums?" Martha asked shortly after they arrived on New Earth._

'_Much more interesting,' the Doctor replied.' It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city.'_

_-'When you say last time, was that you and Rose?' Martha asked._

'_Um, yeah. Yeah it was. Yeah.'_

'_You're taking me to the same planets you took her?' she inquired._

'_What's wrong with that?' he asked._

'_Nothing,' she replied sarcastically. 'Just ever heard the word "rebound"?'_

_-'You must really care about this Martha,' Brannigan said._

'_Hardly know her,' the Doctor replied flippantly._

_-'Right, you're staying?' the Doctor asked Martha before leaving New Earth._

'_Till you talk to me properly, yes…You don't talk! You never say! Why not?'_

_-'I guess there really is someone for everyone,' Martha said before they left 1930s__New York._

'_Maybe,' he told her, quickly dashing her hopes._

_-'All of time and space he promised me and now I've got to work in a shop to support __**him**__!' Martha complained._

_-Then, every event in 1913 began to play in his head. Every time he treated her like nothing more than a servant, even when she was trying to keep him safe and hidden from the Family. The rude, unspeakable things he said to her repeating over and over again. _

The Doctor awoke with a start. He looked over at Martha, who was asleep facing him. She was still so beautiful and so trusting. He knew he'd made the biggest mistake he could've possibly made by making love to her last night. How could he ever make this right?

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all rock!


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

The next morning, the Doctor woke up alone in Martha's bed. He would've thought last night was a dream, except for the fact that he was naked and in Martha's bed.

He still felt horrible for having slept with Martha the night before. He didn't know how she would be able to absolve him of this transgression once her memory returned. He only knew he had to make it up to her and hope she found it in her heart to forgive him.

He decided to get out of bed and look for her.

--

Martha was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

She awoke this morning in John's arms with an overwhelming sense of guilt. _I just shagged my best mate! What was I thinking? _She shifted a bit so she could look at his face. _Oh, John, I'm so sorry. What on earth were we thinking?_ _Look at those freckles. You had no right expecting me to not shag you when you have those adorable freckles. What am I doing?! _She quickly, but silently, got out of bed and grabbed a shirt and pajama pants from the nearby dresser drawer before heading downstairs. She didn't know what else to do. Martha just couldn't face discussing last night with John; not yet. She had to think of a way to diffuse the situation. So, the young doctor went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She knew it was the coward's way out of extremely awkward circumstances.

--

Once the Doctor reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard movement in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and walked purposefully to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Martha said smiling as she looked up.

"Good morning," he replied. "Was I snoring?"

"Sorry?" she asked. He indicated the cooking food. "Oh," she shook her head. "Of course you weren't. I was just a bit hungry."

"I see," he said. "I suppose we did work up an appetite."

Martha let out an embarrassed laugh. "Yes, I suppose we did. Um," she began.

"Martha," he started.

"About last night," Martha said at the same time the Doctor said, "We should talk."

"You first," the Doctor told her. He was overjoyed that she wanted to discuss this. Maybe they could work things out.

"Okay," she began. "I think last night was a colossal mistake." His eyebrows shot up, but, he did not speak. "I really don't want to ruin our friendship, John."

"Nor do I, Martha," he quickly replied.

"Oh, good!" she said relieved. "Then we're agreed. Last night is to be considered a one-time thing that will never happen again."

"We are agreed," he said, with sadness in his eyes. "And, Martha, I wanted to apologize for taking advantage of you last night."

"I was there, too, John," she calmly told him.

"But, you're not completely yourself right now," he said. "You're missing two years of your life. Something is not right. And I couldn't wait until you were well and with your memories back? So, yes, I do believe I took advantage of you. I swear to you, it will never happen again."

"John, I knew what I was doing," Martha replied. "I mean, let's face it, we'd both been drinking and were a little randy. Besides, we're best mates who were attracted to one another. It was bound to happen sooner or later. As long as we're clear it won't happen again, I really don't see why it has to be such a big deal. It was only really good shagging between two friends."

"You really have been spending a lot of time with Jack, lately, haven't you?"

"I met Jack the same day I met you, John," she calmly reminded him. "Three days ago."

"Blimey," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit frustrated at the moment. I feel like I really took advantage of you and I can't just dismiss it. You mean too much to me for that."

"I know now why Jack says I trust you with my life," Martha told him as she walked over to him. "You are such a good and kind person, John. Thank you." She put her arms around him and squeezed tightly. He hesitantly returned the hug then relaxed into it. Finally, he gripped her tightly and lifted her off the floor. "Put me down," she giggled. "Breakfast will be ruined if you don't." He diffidently set her on her feet again and kissed her cheek.

"I'll go and put on some more clothes," he told her.

"Don't take too long," she told him. "It'll be ready soon."

--

The Doctor went upstairs to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He couldn't believe she wanted to treat it like a senseless one-night-stand and just forget it ever happened. He had made love to her with everything he had last night and she just wanted to put it in the past. How could he live in the same flat with her after last night and pretend nothing happened? How could he live with himself after taking advantage of her the way he had?

--

After a quiet breakfast, the Doctor and Martha each got showered and dressed into their clothing for the day. When Martha came down the stairs, the Doctor decided to tell Martha he was going to the market to shop for the mystery meal for the night's dinner.

"Are you serious?" Martha asked. "You're still keeping it a secret?"

"I told you I would," he answered cheerfully.

"You can tell me now," she playfully chided him. "The dinner is tonight and I'm going to smell it while you're cooking it!"

"No, you won't," he retorted dismissively.

"What do you mean?" Just then, the doorbell rang. "Did you plan that?"

"I didn't plan the timing," he said laughing as he headed to the door and opened it. "Gwen! You're just in time," he told her. "Come in."

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"You and I are going shopping for clothes for this dinner party tonight," the former police officer said.

"I have an entire closet of clothing I don't remember buying," Martha reminded them. "Why do I need something new?"

"Because we're not spending **our** money," Gwen replied in a fake whisper.

"Well, whose money are we spending?"

"Well, I have Jack's credit card," Gwen said with a giggle.

"And you have mine," the Doctor told her. "Now, before you say anything, Martha," he said. "This is part of the dinner party I'm throwing for you. Now, take it." He handed her his card and she reluctantly accepted it.

"Thank you, John," she said before kissing him in the cheek.

"Let's get shopping," Gwen said happily.

--

After a fun afternoon of shopping, Martha and Gwen stopped for tea and cake.

"Well, I think you should definitely spend some time with this good-looking Quinn bloke," Gwen told Martha. She noticed her friend's distracted look. "What am I missing?"

"Gwen, am I a complete slut?"

Gwen spit out her tea. "Sorry?"

"First of all," Martha said before taking a deep breath. "Did I ever have any sort of sexual relationship with Jack?"

Gwen started to laugh into the napkin in which she was wiping her mouth.

Martha pouted. "It's not funny, Gwen. I need to know."

"Just to put your mind at ease," the newlywed woman said still chuckling. "When we first met, you and I had a similar conversation. "

"And…?"

"And," Gwen continued. "We came to the conclusion that you and I are the only two people on the planet that Jack **hasn't** shagged." Martha let out a loud relieved sigh. "Now, why do you think you're a—OH!"

"Shhh," Martha told her friend as she looked around the café a bit embarrassed.

"You shagged John!"

"Yes," she whispered.

"I can see why you were so worried," Gwen said giggling.

"Gwen!"

End Part 10

I promise to have the dinner party in the next part!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As much as he enjoyed being domestic with Martha (aside from this morning's bombshell) and pretending to be human, the Doctor couldn't help wonder why humans actually believed something as hard as denim could be considered comfortable clothing. _But, 'when on Earth… '_, he thought. So, he decided to make a lot of his clothing choices based on what people on TV were wearing. Sometimes he wondered about the overall mental health of the human race.

Today, he was wearing a pair of dark blue trousers and a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue print of Jimi Hendrix. He was also wearing his glasses which continued to fog up whenever he opened the pots and pans in which he was cooking.

Just then, Martha appeared at the kitchen entrance.

"That smells really good," she said.

"Dr. Jones, you are not allowed in the kitchen!"

"Come on, John," she told him as she put her hands on her hips. "We've only got two and half hours."

"Martha, if you come into the kitchen, you'll ruin the surprise." He whined.

"You are such a baby!"

"Am not!" he said as he poked out his bottom lip.

"You're right. You're a little girl!"

"I'll remember you said that," he told her while he plotted some embarrassing moment of hers to bring up later.

"Fine," she told him. "I'll bring the bags up and start getting ready. Will you stop behaving like a child?" The Doctor shrugged. Martha laughed and turned to gather the things she'd bought while shopping with Gwen. She stopped after a few steps and quickly hurried back to the kitchen entrance. "Do you want this?" she asked as she held up his credit card. "Or should I leave it in your room?"

"Leave it in my room," he said smiling. Martha pouted. "I told you that you are not allowed in the kitchen." He pointed in the direction of the stairs. "Go." The UNIT MO stalked away like a petulant child. "And don't try to come down here when I'm showering," he yelled after her. "I'll have this kitchen heavily guarded with a force field." He heard her laugh and wondered what she would do if she found out he was telling the truth.

--

"Hi! Come in," Martha said happily.

"Martha Jones, the voice of the nightingale," Jack said as he hugged her.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, that's just something I always say to you," he covered. "I call you the nightingale." He gave her the bottle of wine he was holding.

"I'm not allowed in the kitchen, Jack," she told him.

"You're not allowed in the kitchen looking like that?" He asked. She was wearing the gray halter dress she'd bought earlier that accentuated every curve. Her hair was loose and fell over her shoulders and down her back. "I must say, I don't blame him. You look like you could be the main course."

"Oh, stop your flirting, Jack," Gwen told him as she and Rhys walked in through the open door.

"Fine," Jack said to no one in particular. "I'll take the wine into the kitchen." He reached for the offered bottle of wine from Rhys and carried both bottles to the kitchen.

"Hello Martha," Rhys said.

"Martha, this is my husband Rhys," Gwen told her.

"Rhys, it's very nice to meet you," she said. "Although, I'm sure I've met you before. So, it's nice to meet you again?"

"That wasn't awkward at all, was it?" Mickey sarcastically said as he walked in and closed the door.

--

"Why isn't she allowed in the kitchen?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"It's a surprise," he replied. "She wants to know what I'm cooking. I told her it was her favorite dish of mine," he replied.

"Is it?"

"Yes," the Doctor exclaimed. "I made it for her once and she loved it!"

"Okay, okay," Jack conceded. "Did you go to New Orleans to get the ingredients for tonight's dinner?"

"No!" he retorted. "I went to Baton Rouge."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You went to Louisiana in the TARDIS today to get the ingredients for tonight's dinner."

"Yes," he said.

"Good for you," Jack told him. "Maybe the authentic recipe will be enough to weaken whatever's blocking her memories."

"If only it were that easy, Jack," the Doctor told him.

"So, how's it going?" Jack inquired. "Last night, the two of you weren't on the best of terms."

"We talked it out last night," the Doctor told him as he quickly turned and busied himself with checking on the food. "She's no longer angry with me." He knew he couldn't look Jack in the eye and talk to him about Martha: Jack was extremely perceptive and would immediately know something was not right.

"So, do you think we should try to get into her memories tonight?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. He thought about what her reaction to him would be once her memories were recovered and knew that tonight's dinner would be the last time Martha Jones smiled at him.

"Yes, I think we should try."

Just then, they heard the group in the front room shout, "Ianto!"

"I guess Ianto's here," Jack told him. "I'll start bringing out the wine and wine glasses."

"I'll help," the Doctor announced. "Dinner is actually ready."

--

"John, this is amazing," Ianto declared.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. His eyes were focused on Martha's enjoyment of the food.

"Where did you learn how to make this?" Gwen asked.

"When I visited the US about 12 years ago, I stayed in New Orleans for a couple of weeks," he answered.

"What's it called again?" Mickey asked.

"Shrimp _Etouffee_," he replied proudly. "A very nice family that owned a restaurant in the French Quarter taught me how to make it." Martha looked up at him and gave him a childlike grin before shoveling another spoonful of food into her mouth and started chewing.

"Martha, I can see why this is your favorite meal for John to make," Jack announced.

"Sorry, Jack," Martha said. "I refuse to speak until I've finished eating." She took another bite. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at Martha as she gleefully chewed and swallowed her food.

--

After dinner, everyone was too full to move, so they remained sitting at the table talking.

"So, Jack, tell me about this doctor who broke my heart," Martha requested. Everyone looked at the young doctor completely stunned. Unfortunately, Mickey wasn't one of them. He was coughing up the wine of which he had just taken a sip.

"Huh?" Jack finally said.

"**You **know, the one I was completely mad about," she continued. "It's alright. John told me that was the reason he was being so overprotective last night."Jack looked at the Doctor. "He didn't tell me how long this bloke and I were together before I finally left him."

"About a year…It felt like two." Jack told her, although his eyes never left the Doctor.

"Let's not talk about any negative things tonight, Martha," Gwen suggested. "We're having such a fun time."

"She's right, Martha," Mickey agreed. "Why don't we just leave that alone for tonight?"

"Sorry," she said. "I was just making conversation. I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Jack finally moved his eyes away from the Doctor and looked at Martha. "No one is upset, sweetie," he told her. "And we'd like for you to continue having a good time."

"I don't see how that's possible since we're officially out of wine," Mickey joked.

"Nonsense," Ianto said. "I left two bottles in the car because I knew this would happen."

"Score one for Ianto!" Rhys declared.

"Why don't the ladies go and get the wine?" Gwen proposed.

"Good idea, Gwen," Jack concurred.

Martha stood and held out her hand where Ianto gladly dropped his keys while Gwen leaned and whispered something to Jack. The two women walked outside towards Ianto's car.

"Is everyone ready to head to the front room?" the Doctor asked. Everyone else grabbed their glasses and headed out of the dining room.

Jack stopped at the entrance and turned to the Doctor who happened to be following directly behind him. Before the Doctor knew what was happening, Captain Jack Harkness punched him in the face. Hard. The Doctor fell to the floor and looked up at Jack, holding his jaw.

"You son of a bitch," he said with barely controlled anger as he glared down at the Doctor. "You slept with her. You took advantage of her. How could you do that?" Mickey noticed that Jack more hurt than angry. The Doctor remained silent. "I thought she meant more to you. I thought **we **meant more to you." The Doctor let go of his jaw and sat up. Jack turned to the rest of his friends. "I don't want to be here."

"Jack, you can't just leave," Ianto said calmly. "Think of Martha."

"The only thing I can think of is introducing this **monster** to his 11th **and** 12th regenerations if I stay here," the former Time Agent declared in the same calm manner as his boyfriend.

The Doctor stood. "Don't you think I know what a mistake I made? She will **never **forgive me for what I did to her." He ran a hand through his hair. "If we succeed and get her memories back tonight, I know she'll never speak to me again."

"But, what if it doesn't work, Doctor?" Mickey inquired. "When you try it tonight, what if you can't break through to her memories? What's next?"

"I can't stay here," the replied without hesitation. "I've already ruined her life, broken her heart, and disappointed her too many times. I can't do it again. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"They're coming back," Ianto noticed. "I'll stall them." He went to the front door to meet them.

"You're not leaving," Jack quietly stated.

"What?"

"I said no," he replied as he walked closer to the Time Lord. The Doctor took a step back in anticipation of another hit. Jack raised his hands in mock surrender to show he wasn't going to hit the Doctor anymore. _At the moment_, he thought. "You're not leaving, Doctor. You made your bed, so to speak, and now you have to lie in it. Now is not the time for you to run away like you always end up doing because you don't want to face something."

"Jack, I am in love with Martha," the Doctor declared. "I love her so…much." His eyes were focused on Jack's, although they were filled with unshed tears. "I love her more than anything. And, I would do anything to make this right."

Jack sighed. "I'm not sure you **can **make this right, Doctor."

End part 11

_Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to do so. It keeps me writing. _


	12. Chapter 12

"They're coming in **now**," Ianto stressed.

Jack turned to the Doctor. "As far as Martha knows, nothing has changed in the past 5 minutes," he said. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," the Doctor agreed. His face was stoic.

"Uh, now," Ianto said urgently as the front door opened.

The two women walked in laughing.

"What took you two so long?" Mickey asked.

"Well, we **did **have to **walk** all the way to the car to get the wine," Gwen said sarcastically.

Just then, Jack and the Doctor walked in from the kitchen.

"And why do you ladies have the 'gigglies'?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh, Gwen was just sharing some nice stories about you lot that I've missed," Martha said**,** as she skipped to him and put an arm around his waist.

"What did she say?" he continued to inquire.

"Well, these particular stories were free of you," she informed him. "So, you missed out this time."

"The rest of you weren't so lucky," Gwen added.

"Oh!" Rhys exclaimed.

"Come on!" Jack put in.

The Doctor topped off the wine glasses of the guests as they continued to laugh and joke for the next hour. Gwen sent Rhys home when Mickey offered her a lift. Finally, Jack signaled the Doctor, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Martha.

"Martha," he whispered. She looked up at him. "What's that on the side of your face?"

"Where?" she asked as the Doctor reached for her face. His fingers connected with her right temple, then, the fingers of his other hand quickly connected to her left temple. Martha collapsed, the back of the sofa breaking her fall.

Everyone else was sitting quietly, carefully watching the Doctor and Martha. The Doctor started to sweat and squeeze his eyes tighter. Next, they heard moans of pain and it took a few moments to determine that the moans were coming from the Doctor. Then, as if waking from a nightmare, the Doctor's eyes snapped open as he awoke. He closed his eyes once more for half a second before slowly opening them again. Next, he delicately removed his fingers from her temples and moved her to lie on the sofa.

"Oh, Doctor," Gwen said sympathetically. She stood and reached over to wipe the fallen tears from his face.

He quietly apologized and took a deep breath.

"I can't," he began. "I still can't get to her memories." He looked around at everyone before locking eyes with Jack. "We need to figure out what did this to her, Jack." His eyes began to tear up once again. "I got through just enough to see what the problem is." He paused and took a deep breath.

"Take your time, Doctor," Jack told him.

"Her memories have been…taken and turned into nightmares," the Doctor explained. "That's why there are walls around them. She put them up."

"I don't understand," Gwen said.

"Every memory she has from the moment she met me has been transformed into the most horrible thing imaginable for her," he told them. "This creature took her memories and perverted them."

"But, how did it do that?" Ianto inquired.

"For example," the Doctor clarified. "We were stranded in 1969. Nothing dangerous happened. But, she would remember it as me torturing her for months. Or, the night of the Lazarus fiasco," he continued. "She remembers her family actually dying. So, she carefully constructed walls around her memories of the past three years."

"She's really that strong," Jack said in awe. "Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes," the Doctor with a hint of pride in his features. "She is. Martha Jones is the strongest person I know. She set up the impenetrable walls around those memories so they wouldn't drive her mad. She knew we'd eventually figure it out and find a way to help her!" He was standing at this point.

"Don't get too excited," Mickey told him. "We haven't actually found the way to help her yet." He paused. "Have we?"

"Not quite," Jack answered. "But, we know what the problem is."

"I'll need to spend some time in the TARDIS during the day for the next few days until I come up with what happened to her," the Doctor stated.

"We'll make sure she's with at least one of us when you're away," Ianto confirmed.

"Just remember to actually use the blue tooth device we gave you, Doctor," Mickey told him.

"I have a question," Ianto said. "Why didn't she wake up when you took your fingers away from her temples?"

"Before I let go, I went back inside and made sure she would sleep until we woke her up," the Doctor replied.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Jack suggested. "That way, the Doctor can get some rest after we put Martha to bed. And, he'll be ready to do his Time Lord science/physics things in the morning."

"Wait," the Doctor called out as everyone began to gather their things. "We need to wake her. Just pretend she fell asleep. Nothing more," he reminded them. "Martha," he whispered. Martha stirred just a bit. "Dr Jones," he sang. "Everyone's leaving. Do you want to see them out, or just wave goodnight?"

"I fell asleep?" she asked. The Doctor nodded. "Blimey, I'm so sorry, everyone."

"Oh please, it's late, we've had lots and lots of wine, no one can blame you," Jack said before kissing her on the cheek. "Just get some rest. I may come by and take you to lunch tomorrow while John's at work."

"Okay," she replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jack. Thanks for coming everyone."

The rest of the group said their goodnights and left. Jack stayed behind and pulled the Doctor aside. "If you were ever her friend or my friend, or both," he said. "Please do not do anything else that will hurt her when she regains her memories. I'm begging you, Doctor."

"I swear to you, I will not, Jack," the Doctor replied. "I told you it was a mistake. I lost control. But, I know what needs to be done to get her back without hurting her."

"Goodnight, John," Jack told him.

"Goodnight, Jack." The Doctor shut the door. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes, I'm still awake, you prat," she replied playfully irritated.

"Good," he told her. "I'm not carrying you up those stairs." She threw a sofa cushion at him. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He walked her upstairs and to her room.

"Thanks for doing the washing up earlier," she said.

"You're quite welcome," he replied. "Now, get some sleep."

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"When did Japan go to war?" she asked.

"Is this a trick question?" the Doctor responded.

"Well," she began, her eyes never reaching his. "I remember dreaming about being in Japan after it had been attacked. It was horrifying. I thought maybe I'd been sent there to help the wounded. That's why I asked." Martha couldn't believe how terrified she was of going to sleep.

"Still having nightmares?" She nodded. "Listen, we're best mates. I want to be there for you without things being so...awkward. So, it's up to you." He put his fingers under her chin and slowly lifted it until their eyes met. "Do you want to sleep in the same bed as platonic friends like we did the first night?" She nodded again. "Right then," he stated in a more cheery tone of voice so she knew he was being supportive. "I'll go and change into my jimjams and meet you in here." He turned to go to his room.

"Thanks John," she said as he reached his bedroom door. He smiled at her. In his eyes, she saw his protectiveness of her. She saw his friendship, his compassion, his sense of humor, and something else. She wanted to say it looked like love. But, she knew he was sincere about the offer of a platonic friend to help her sleep. Martha Jones thought about how lucky she was to have a best mate like John Smith as she got ready for bed.

The Doctor quickly got ready for bed. On his way to the door, he stopped at the mirror. _You can do this. She needs you. Stop being so selfish and think about everything she's done for you. Be there for her. _

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before nodding at his reflection one last time. Finally, he turned and headed to Martha's room.

End Part 12

Comments are love!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

"What did I miss when Martha and I were outside?" Gwen asked. Jack kept quiet, but smiled knowingly.

"Not much," Ianto said.

"She shagged the Doctor," Mickey added.

"I knew that," she said with a smug smile.

"You're joking," Mickey said.

"She told me today when we went shopping."

"You're **not **joking," Ianto stated.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"She asked me not to tell anyone, Mickey," Gwen replied. "She told me in the strictest confidence."

"I think the fact that she can't remember the past 3 years trumps any form of 'girl talk' the two of you were having," Ianto declared.

"Let it go, guys," Jack said. "We need to move forward and make a schedule for what days each of us is going stay with Martha this week. Mickey, you're taking Gwen home, yeah?"

"Yeah," Mickey replied.

"Okay, we'll meet first thing tomorrow and come up with something plausible, but not too suspicious," he told them. "Now, get Gwen home, and I'll see you in the morning."

--

"Are you asleep?" Martha asked.

They had been lying down with the lights out for almost an hour. Martha was on one side of the bed facing the window, and the Doctor was on the other side facing the wall.

"Nope," he replied. He turned over to face her. "Awkward?"

She turned to face him. "Just a bit," she answered.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"I told you not to blame yourself," Martha stated. "I knew what I was doing last night, John. We just can't let it ruin a brilliant friendship like ours."

The Doctor sighed. "So, let's talk about these dreams you're having," he said, trying to be a good mate.

"It just seemed like…the end of the world," she told him. She elaborated by telling him about the destruction of Japan and barely getting out alive. Then, she talked about seeing the ruins of New York, Sydney, and Kenya. The young doctor also explained the presence of the Toclafane in every part of the world. She gave him a more specific description of them.

The Doctor reached over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Martha," he said. "And don't tell me it was just a dream. It felt real to you. That means it **was** real, inside your head while it was happening."

Martha put her arms around him after wiping the fallen tears from her face. "Thanks for being so understanding." She whispered. He planted a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her tighter.

"Now, get some rest," he said. "You deserve it."

--

He stood over her watching her sleep. Again, he was mesmerized by her beauty. As much as he wanted her to love him and travel with him again, he knew it would never happen once her memories returned. He knew Martha needed to regain her real memories and live her life the way she wanted to live it.

He sighed and bent over to kiss her forehead, but thought better of it. Instead, he lightly tapped her shoulder and whispered, "Martha, wake up."

Martha stirred and rubbed her eyes. "John?"

"Martha, I have to go to work," he told her. "I'll be home later. Don't forget you have lunch with Jack today."

"Okay," she said. "Call me later?"

"Of course," he replied. "I set the alarm for ten so you still have a couple of hours to sleep."

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she said. "And thanks for staying with me last night."

"No need to thank me," he told her. This time, he did kiss her forehead. "I'll call you later." He turned and walked out, determined to find a way to help the woman he loved.

--

"I know it's been hard for you, sweetie," Jack told Martha as they began to eat lunch. "But, how are you, really?"

"Honestly, it's emotionally exhausting," Martha told him. "But, if I didn't have friends like you and John, I know it would be even more difficult."

Jack wanted to argue with her on that point, but kept quiet. Instead, he said, "Well, I'm glad you're doing so well. I know anyone else would've gone mad by now."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the waiter asked as he walked up to refill their drinks.

"Since you asked…"

"Jack," Martha warned. She then turned to the waiter. "No thank you. We're fine." The waiter walked away. "Do you flirt with **everyone**?" She giggled.

"Oh, my dear Dr. Jones," he replied. "There are lots of beautiful people in the world. None are as beautiful as you, but, they'll do." Martha ducked her head in embarrassment at the compliment.

"I have to agree with that statement," someone behind Jack said. "None of them are as beautiful as you."

Martha looked up and Jack turned in his chair to see the owner of the voice.

"Quinn?" Martha asked, remembering the handsome green-eyed man from two nights before.

"I'm glad to see you remember me, with everything else you had going on," Quinn replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to say hello."

"You're not interrupting," Martha and Jack said in unison.

"Why don't you join us?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I can't," he replied regretfully. "I have a meeting in 15 minutes."

"I still have your card, you know," Martha reminded him.

"So, I guess that means you'll ring soon," he responded with a smile.

"Or, we could just set a date for tomorrow, right now," the former UNIT MO suggested. Jack raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't know this super confident Martha Jones. Yes, she was self-assured in her work and other social occasions. But, she was rather uncomfortable when she was being chatted up. He quickly attributed her lack of self confidence in dating to the Doctor's treatment of her.

"I like that idea," Quinn replied. He took out his mobile and gave it to Martha. She put in her number and returned it to him. "I'll call you later with details." He turned to leave the restaurant. Then, he turned back towards Martha. "I'm glad I ran into you, Martha Jones."

"So am I, Quinn," she agreed.

After the handsome stranger left the restaurant, Jack spoke up. "I definitely wouldn't kick that one out of bed."

"Jack!" she giggled.

"Good for you, Martha," he told her. Jack could only imagine the look on the Doctor's face when he found out about Martha's date with the handsome young man.

--

"You're home!" Martha exclaimed when the Doctor walked in the door. She was online answering emails to her mother and Tish.

"Did you miss me, Dr. Jones?" he asked teasingly.

Martha laughed as he jumped on the sofa and sat next to her. She had to admit, she was curious. After the other night, she wondered how John would react to the news of her impending date with Quinn.

"Of course I missed you, Dr. Smith," she replied. "How was work?"

"I actually got a lot accomplished today," he told her. He'd tirelessly worked all day researching in the TARDIS library. He just needed another day or two and he was sure he could figure out which alien did this to her; and then he'd be able to reverse the effects. He was quite proud of himself. "How was lunch with Jack?"

"It was fun," she said. "Jack is a unique individual."

"That's putting it rather mildly," he commented.

"We had a lovely time," she stated. "Oh, and you'll never guess who we saw."

"The Prime Minister?" he inquired playfully.

"Oh, stop it," she reprimanded. "We saw Quinn, from the other night at the pub."

His hearts sped up and his stomach felt as if the Vashda Nerada had devoured it. "What a small world." He tried to look indifferent about it and hoped he'd succeeded.

"Isn't it?" she agreed. "We're going on a date tomorrow night."

"I'm glad to hear that, Martha," he said, knowing he'd have to let her go within the next couple of days. "You need to spend some time with someone other than the same group of people you've seen since the accident."

"And you're okay with this?" she seriously inquired.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. "You're my best mate. I want you to be happy." He hoped his smile was convincing. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go out for dinner tonight instead of being cooped up in here with just me?"

"Blimey, you make it sound like a prison sentence," she told him. "I like spending time with you."

"Why don't we go and see a film tonight after dinner?"

"Okay," she replied. "That sounds like fun. Let me run upstairs and freshen up."

He watched her jog up the stairs and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do without you when your memories return, my Martha Jones?"

End Part 13


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Martha and the Doctor decided to skip the movie after dinner and go to the pub. The Doctor was secretly hoping they'd see Quinn chatting up some other woman. He was extremely disappointed when that didn't come to fruition. He was even more upset when various men at the pub kept trying to chat up the object of his affections.

"Wait a minute," he said after Martha told yet another guy she was not interested. "Martha, am I invisible?"

"Not that I can tell," she replied, looking at him strangely as she ate another chip.

"We're not a couple," he continued.

"I know," she said. "Why are you telling me this, John?"

"Why are these stupid a—Neanderthals trying to chat you up like I'm not even sitting with you?"

"You said it yourself," she responded. "They're Neanderthals. Anyone who doesn't respect my friends doesn't respect me. And therefore, I am not interested in them."

"But, they don't even **know** that we're just friends!" he exclaimed. Martha raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's just a bit…daunting." Martha just continued to stare at him. "I suppose it could be worse. You could be encouraging them while I sit right here looking like an idiot." Suddenly, realization dawned on him.

"John, what is it?"

"Martha, will you excuse me for a moment?" He quickly stood and began to walk away. Martha was thoroughly confused. Before she could ask him what was wrong with him, he turned and walked back to the table. "I'm sorry, would you like another drink while I'm up?"

"I think I'm going to need one," she answered. The Doctor briskly walked toward the men's room. A man walked to the table and sat in his chair. "Don't," the former companion said. The man began to speak again. "Just…don't. Please." The man stood and walked away dejectedly.

--

The Doctor was pacing in the men's room. _I made Martha feel that way the __**entire**__ time she was traveling with me. I'm having a nervous breakdown and it's only been happening to __**me **__for two days. Blimey, I'm thick! This is worse. Oh, this is so much worse! She has no idea how I feel about her. But, I __**knew **__she had feelings for me! Why would I do that to someone? Why would I do that to Martha; my beautiful, brilliant and brave Martha. After everything she did for me, not to mention the countless times she saved my life, why did I treat her that way? Do I even deserve a chance with her? No. No, no, no. I need to just be there for her as her friend. When her memory returns, she'll not want anything to do with me. She __**shouldn't**__ want anything to do with me. I need to get used to that._

He splashed his face with cold water and went to the bar. He smiled and ordered two more drinks.

"Do I need to call someone?" Martha asked.

"What for?" he inquired as he sat down.

"Forget I asked," she told him, shaking her head and chuckling at his eccentricities.

--

Less than an hour later, they were laughing uncontrollably. The other patrons in the pub were starting to stare.

"I know I should be offended, Dr. Jones," the Doctor said. "But, the look on your face is…priceless!"

"It's a perfectly legitimate topic of discussion, **Dr. Smith**," she replied while trying to catch her breath. "The only shoes you own are trainers. And you don't think that's odd?"

"What? I'm not a serial killer. I actually have a brain. I don't have any sort of fetish with human body parts. I don't bite my toenails," he stated. Martha wrinkled her nose. "I'm saying, it's not like it's the worst human thing ever. I just happen to like comfortable shoes."

"And that's it?"

"Yes!" he told her. "I even wear the black ones with my tux."

"You do not!" she exclaimed. She started laughing again.

"Laugh if you want," he replied haughtily. "But you never know when you're going to have to do a bit of running, Martha Jones." He noticed her blank look at that remark. "Martha? What's wrong?"

She blinked and shook her head in confusion. "Sorry," she said. "It was the strangest thing: I had this vision of the two of us running…a lot." The Doctor's eyes widened as he gulped. "I guess you're really good at getting a person to see what you're talking about."

"I'd best get you home," he told her. She was about to protest. "Don't argue with me. Either you're completely exhausted or you're extremely drunk. Either way, you need some rest."

Martha pouted. "Oh, fine." She stood while the Doctor reached into his pocket and put a few bills on the table.

"I haven't seen you pout like that since New New York," he said. In the same instant he realized his mistake.

"As opposed to **Old** New York," she retorted with a bit of sarcasm.

"That just means I need to get some rest, too," he told her. "I'm beginning to stutter. That's a sure sign that I've had too much to drink." He motioned for her to walk ahead of him as they went outside to get a taxi.

--

"How's it going?" Jack asked the Doctor as they sat in the TARDIS kitchen.

"I'm almost there," the Doctor replied. "I'll have the name of the creature soon enough. Then, I can figure out how to reverse the effects."

"And when she remembers?"

"I'll leave," the Doctor simply stated.

"You mean you won't even try to talk to her?"

"She won't talk to me, Jack," he replied. "I know Martha. And I crossed the line. I don't deserve her mercy."

"You said you love her," the former Time Agent reminded him.

"I do," he agreed. "And that's why she doesn't need me mucking up her life anymore than I already have."

"Is that why you are so 'happy' she's got a date tonight?"

"Do I look happy?" he asked.

"Honestly, I don't think I've seen you happy since your 9th regeneration," Jack replied. "Have you spoken with her today?"

"Yes, she wanted to know if I was working late," the Doctor explained. "I told her I didn't know yet."

"Still running away in your own little way, aren't you?"

--

"Mickey, you lot really don't have to babysit me while John's at work," Martha told the handsome younger man. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"I guarantee no one doubts that, Martha," Mickey replied as they walked around Roald Dahl Plass. "Maybe we just want to show our friend how much we care for her since we almost lost her to a drunk driver."

"Maybe she would believe that if she didn't have something planned with at least one of you a day while John is at work this week," the beautiful young doctor told him.

"Why did I forget how clever you are, Dr. Jones?" Martha smiled and lightly punched his arm. "We really care about you and want to make sure everything is okay with you."

"Physically, I'm healing fine," she said. "I just wish I could start to remember."

"You will," he encouraged. "Just give it time."

"I'm just so bloody frustrated," she declared.

"No one can blame you for that," Mickey told her. "You're a strong person. I think just about anyone else would've gone mad by now. I know **I **would've been tossed in the loony bin about 5 minutes after I woke up." Martha laughed. "So, tell me about this Quinn bloke. Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do," she replied. "He seems really intelligent and charming. What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Me?" he asked. "I'd been in this on-again/off-again relationship for a few years. I was in love. So was she…at first. Then, she became mates with this other bloke. After a while, she fell for him. Of course, she didn't want to admit it at first."

"Oh, please tell me it wasn't me!"

"Oh, no, Martha!" he laughed. "It wasn't you. She and I grew up in the same estate in London. I thought we'd be together forever."

"I'm sorry," Martha told him sympathetically.

"But, it wasn't the bloke's fault," he elaborated. "Anyway, I finally got the hint and moved to Cardiff to start over."

"I know you're going think I'm a bit thick," Martha stated as they walked past the Millennium Centre. "But, what exactly is it that you do?"

He chuckled as he took note of their location almost directly above the Hub. "I'm the computer analyst for Jack's company. That's the simplest explanation I can give you for what I do."

"Wow," she replied. "So can you hack into all sorts of top secret government data bases, too?" she asked conspiratorially.

"You're a bad girl, Martha," he replied with laughter. "Shame on you."

End Part 14

--

Thanks so much for the reviews and comments! Please don't stop sending them! hugs everyone that reviewed and commented


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

"Jack!" the Doctor screamed after turning on his blue tooth.

"Damn it, Doctor," the immortal man said irately. "Why are you yelling?"

"I've got it!" he exclaimed. "I know what did this to Martha!"

"Doctor, are you still in the TARDIS?"

"Of course I'm still in the TARDIS, Jack," the Doctor replied. "That's how I found out it was a Muirbiliq!"

"But, it's 5 of 7, Doctor," he said. "You're going to miss seeing Martha off on her date."

"Jack, did you hear me?" the Doctor asked. "I can reverse the effects!"

"I heard you," Jack told him. "I'm sure you won't be able to do that until she gets back **from her date!**"

"Well, Jack, she **is** going to date," he replied a bit irritated. "She's a beautiful, intelligent woman."

"And that's it?"

"In case you've forgotten the events of two nights ago when you punched me in the face," the Doctor reminded him. "I did something completely unforgiveable. I can't expect her to forgive me, or even talk to me. I'm doing what's best for Martha."

"Finally," Jack added. "And, how could I forget what you did to her?"

Just then, Ianto ran into Jack's office. "We have a problem," the young Welshman said as he showed Jack a printout.

"Doctor, I've got to go," Jack announced. "There's a spike in rift activity."

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

--

Martha was a bit disappointed at how uneventfully the evening was going. She began to wonder if something was really wrong with her, other than memory loss. Here was a gorgeous, intelligent man that thought the world of her. But, she couldn't wait to go home and do anything except be there with Quinn.

--

"Gwen, get down!" Ianto screamed as he pushed her out of the way of the blast and was hit in the shoulder before collapsing on the ground next to her.

"Ianto!" She rolled him over and checked for a pulse. She sighed with relief at the presence of one.

"We're getting our arses handed to us on a silver platter," Mickey said before ducking away from another weapon blast. He returned fire and hit one of the aliens. "Got one!"

--

"No, really," Martha told Quinn after he offered to drive her home. "The fresh air will do me good."

"I'm so sorry, Martha," he said. "I really thought John's feelings were one-sided."

"No, it's not one-sided," she responded. "We're best mates."

Quinn smiled. "That's not what I'm talking about," he told her. He kissed her on the cheek and walked towards his car.

--

Martha had only been walking a few minutes when she realized she should've accepted the ride. She had no idea where she was. The newest member of Torchwood swore under her breath and began to turn and head in the direction in which she had come when she heard a man scream in pain. She saw a bright flash of light when she looked in that direction.

_Fireworks? Why are there fireworks? I know it's not November 5._

"Doctor!"

_Oh my God, I'm going mad! That sounded like Jack! _

She ran towards the voices hoping she could help whoever was injured.

--

"That's the last one," Mickey announced. "Too bad our resident doctor isn't here."

"She will be soon enough," Ianto said with a grunt as he stood. He looked at the Doctor who was sitting about ten yards from where he stood. "Are you okay, Doctor?"

"My ego is a bit bruised," he replied. "But other than that, I'll live." He brushed the grass and dirt from his suit jacket. "It figures that the day I get to wear one of **my **suits, it gets sodden." The Time Lord began to stand and groaned in pain. He looked down at his right side and gently touched it. He winced. "Forget what I said earlier. I have two bruised ribs and one broken rib." He looked over at the temporarily dead body of Captain Jack Harkness. "This is** your **fault, Jack."

Martha rounded the corner and gasped when she noticed the unmoving body of Jack with a hole the size of a text book burnt through his torso. "Oh my God!" She ran to Jack's body and felt for a pulse. "He's…he's dead."

"I honestly didn't see **this** coming," Mickey announced.

"Don't just stand there," Martha demanded. "Somebody help me!" She began to lean over Jack's body once more hoping her original diagnosis was a mistake. She checked to see if he was breathing and felt for a pulse once again. "Oh, Jack, what happened to you?"

"Martha, I need you to come with me," Gwen told her. She took Gwen's hand and stood before following the ex-police officer. Gwen stopped when she reached the Doctor.

"Martha," the Doctor told her. "Sit next to me." She obeyed. "Look at me," he gently requested. "You're probably in shock. And it's about to get really…strange."

"I think I'm handling this pretty well, don't you?"

Just then, Jack deeply inhaled and sat up. "Ouch," the ex Time Agent said to no one in particular.

"What the hell…?"

"_**Martha**_?" Jack asked. The look of confusion on his face would've been funny if this were a less intense situation.

"B-b-but," she stuttered. "But, you were dead! I **know **you were dead! I checked… twice!" She wondered if they neglected to tell her that she didn't pass her exams. "I **am** a doctor, aren't I?"

"Don't be silly; of course you are. Now Martha," the Doctor said. "I need you to focus. Please, focus." She nodded absently. "First of all, I want you to help me up."

"You're hurt?" she asked with concern.

"Oh, I've got a couple of bruised ribs and a broken rib," he replied. "Now, help me up and we can all go somewhere and talk about what you just saw…" He noticed the dead or unconscious aliens that Mickey and now Gwen were loading into the back of one of the Torchwood vehicles. He sighed. "And, what you're about to see." Finally, Martha's eyes rested on those particular aliens that the newly resurrected Jack was now helping to load.

"Oh…my…God," she stated.

"Martha, remember what I said," the Doctor told her. "Please, you have to focus."

"Ianto, how bad are you hurt?" Jack inquired.

"It's just a scratch, sir," Ianto replied. "It only needs to be cleaned and bandaged. I'm sure Mickey and Gwen can manage that between the two of them."

"Oi," Gwen said.

"Okay then, take these creatures back to the Hub, and I'll go with the Doctor and Martha," Jack told his crew as he got a fresh shirt out of the front of the vehicle to replace the one that had been ripped to shreds by the aliens' guns.

"Yeah, better you than us," Mickey chuckled.

Jack gave him the two fingered salute, then headed towards the other vehicle. He signaled to the Doctor and got into the driver's seat.

"Martha, can you walk me to Jack's car?" the Doctor asked. Martha nodded. They slowly made the trek to the other Torchwood vehicle.

"Wasn't Ianto hurt?" Martha asked as she helped the Doctor into the car.

"It's not serious," Jack replied. "And why aren't you on your date? What happened?"

"Do you seriously expect me to answer that after what I just saw?"

Jack smiled his action hero smile. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Jack Harkness, you are unbelievable!" Martha exclaimed laughing.

"People usually wait until **after** the sex before they start saying things like that to me, Dr. Jones," Jack responded. Martha laughed and shook her head. Even the Doctor had to smile.

AN: comments are love...


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

"So, where would you like us start?" Jack gently inquired of Martha as she carefully wrapped the Doctor's torso to expedite the healing of his ribs.

"Is this what my life was like before I lost my memories?" Martha asked. "Is that why I don't have them? Was it filled with aliens and violence?"

"I suppose, technically, yes," Jack replied.

"So, why can't I remember the past two years?" she asked as she pulled a little too hard on the bandage. The Doctor grunted. Neither Jack nor Martha noticed.

"Technically, it's been two years," Jack told her. "But, really, it's been three."

"If you say 'technically' one more time, I'll scream," Martha threatened. The Doctor remained quiet. He didn't think now was the time remind her of anything from the past while she was tending to his injury. Martha took a deep breath to keep calm. "Now tell me what you mean by 'really three' years."

"Speak up any time, Doc," Jack said as he looked at the Doctor.

"I'm actually curious about something myself," the Doctor said as Martha finished with his bandage. Jack exhaled. Relief was evident on his face. The Doctor began to put his shirt on again as he spoke. "With what you've seen tonight, one would think your memories would've been triggered. But, they weren't." He smiled. "You're a very strong woman, Martha Jones."

"No offense, John," she told him. "But, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, he's not…"

"I'm not done with my train of thought," the Doctor interrupted. Jack raised his eyebrows as he wondered why the Doctor didn't want her to know his name wasn't really John. "As I was saying, the only way you're going to know the truth, is if you let me help you." He reached for his jacket, searched in one of the pockets and held up a vial. "This is the anti-venom. It'll destroy the poison inside your head and I'll be able to go in and get you to unlock those memories."

Martha looked back and forth between Jack and the Doctor as she contemplated. _This is it. I'll finally have this whole thing behind me. I'll be able to remember! But, how can I trust them? They lied to me before, what if they're doing it again? But, they've been nothing but wonderful to me. I don't think I've ever had as many true friends at one time. They've helped me deal with this whole thing since I woke up. _

"Oh, what the hell?" she said aloud. "Let's just get it done." John smiled that manic grin she loved to see on his face.

"Seriously?" the Doctor asked.

"Martha, are you sure?" Jack added.

She nodded. "Now, let's do this before I change my mind."

The Doctor handed her the vial and motioned for her to drink from it.

--

The Doctor and Martha sat side by side on the sofa. Jack sat on the loveseat a couple of feet away.

"Now, just relax," the Doctor told her. "Close your eyes." Martha complied. "This won't hurt. I'm just going to put my fingers on your temples."

"Why?" she asked. "Are you some sort of alien, too?" Jack laughed. Martha opened her eyes and looked into the wide, surprised eyes of the Doctor. "You are!"

"Martha, you need to relax," the Doctor tried to soothe her. "You'll know the answers to all of your questions when this is done. But, you have to remain calm." Martha closed her eyes again.

"This lifestyle, in which I apparently live, explains why I was so bored on my date," she said, trying to relax.

"You were bored on your date tonight?"

"Are you smiling, John?" she asked.

"Yes," Jack answered before the Doctor could deny that he was indeed smiling.

"Here we go," the Doctor said as he placed his fingers of his right hand on her left temple and the fingers of the opposite hand on her right temple. He wanted to kiss her goodbye and tell her he loved her while she would still listen to him. In the end, he settled for doing the right thing and making sure her subconscious knew it was okay to unlock her memories.

Jack leaned forward and watched in anticipation. He couldn't wait to have their Martha back. Finally, the Doctor opened his eyes and slowly removed his hands.

"Is that it?" Martha asked after opening her eyes.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked. The look of wide eyed disappointment reminded her of a child who had been told he can't have ice cream for dinner.

"When do the memories resurface?" she inquired.

"The result should've been instantaneous. I don't understand," the Doctor told them. He rubbed his face and stood. "Think, think, think, think, think, think," he commanded his brain as he hit himself in the head each time he said the word. "What did I do wrong?" He began to pace.

"It's okay," Jack said. "We can try again tomorrow, yeah?"

"But, why didn't it work, Jack?" the Doctor cried. "I checked and double checked the equations and figures. I know what attacked her! Right now, Martha should have her memories returned to her!"

"Is that what you've been working on the past few days?" Martha asked. He nodded. "Well, you know I'm not going anywhere. And yes, I **am **a bit disappointed." She stood in the Doctor's path so he couldn't pace. "It's been a long day. Maybe my brain just isn't cooperating right now. Honestly, I am a bit tired at the moment."

"And that's my cue to leave," Jack announced. He hugged Martha. "Don't worry, he'll figure out what happened. He always does. He's a genius."

"A genius alien," she giggled.

"How did you guess so quickly? And why aren't you more disturbed by that fact?" the Torchwood leader asked as they pulled away.

"Jack, I'm a doctor," she told him. "Two heartbeats are not normal for any human."

"I covered that up!" the Doctor said, a tad offended.

"I guess after seeing those creatures earlier, I'm not ruling anything out," she told Jack. "And you didn't cover it up the entire time you were sleeping deeply the other night," Martha finally replied to the Doctor.

"Yep, I'm leaving," Jack said. "Goodnight **John**. Goodnight, my lovely nightingale."

"Jack, when will I find out about you and this coming back to life thing?"

"Tomorrow," he said. "I promise."

Jack let himself out.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she told the Doctor. "Today has been an amazingly long day." He nodded. "Come on, let's get some sleep." She began to climb the stairs, with the Doctor following her after he'd turn off the lights. "Oh, are we sleeping in your room or mine?"

--

Dr. Martha Jones opened her eyes and looked at the clock. Her sleepy eyes studied the time. The fuzzy numbers came into focus, revealing 3:42. She felt an arm tighten around her middle. The Doctor was spooning her. She turned and looked at him. She studied every freckle and line on his sleeping face. She put her head to his chest and listened to his hearts beat. He tightened his hold on her and said her name with a happy sigh.

Dr. Martha Jones slowly disentangled herself from the Doctor. She got out of bed and looked at the beautiful Time Lord sleeping peacefully. She quietly got her things together, and left.

--

Two hours later, the Doctor woke up alone in Martha's bed. After having the strangest sense of déjà vu, he decided to see if she was in the kitchen, like last time he woke up alone in her bed.

"Martha," he said as he got downstairs. "Doctor Jones," he said a bit louder. She still didn't answer. He began a systematic search of the flat and did not find Martha Jones. He did notice the absence of her laptop. After returning to her bedroom, he noticed clothing missing from her closet and dresser drawers. Then, he saw the paper taped to the mirror with only three words in her neat handwriting.

_How could you?_

End Part 16

**AN: Thanks to everyone still reading this! Please continue to read and review! hugs you all**


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

The Doctor was pacing in his pajamas.

"Jack, she's gone!"

"What do you mean, 'gone'?"

"She took her laptop, some clothes, and…,"

"And what else did she take, Doctor?" Jack hesitantly asked.

"Nothing," he replied sadly. "She left a note." He paused and wiped the falling tears from his face.

"Doctor…?"

"She left a note," he said. His voice was thick with sorrow. "It says, 'How could you?'. That's all it says."

"I'll go to her place and look for her," Jack told him. "Just stay there in case she comes back."

"She's not coming back," the Doctor stated dejectedly as he leaned against the wall. "I've lost her." He disconnected the call and slid to the floor, where he sat, staring at nothing.

--

Jack entered the real flat of Martha Jones.

"You're supposed to knock first," she said. Her voice was hollow as she sat on the sofa.

"But, you gave me a key," Jack retorted. "Besides, I knew you wouldn't answer if I knocked."

"Then why are you here?" she asked. "You're almost as much to blame as he is."

"We didn't know what else to do, Martha," the Torchwood leader tried to explain. "You were physically and mentally wounded by an alien. We couldn't exactly take you to the hospital."

"So you lied to me," she added. "And you let him take advantage of me! He used me as something to fill the void so he wouldn't be alone when I traveled with him. Then he took advantage of me when I couldn't remember how horribly he treated me." She stood. "And you let him, Jack!"

"Martha, it wasn't supposed…"

"Get out," she said quietly. At that moment, Jack knew why everyone at UNIT was always in awe of Dr. Martha Jones.

"I don't want to leave you alone like this," he stated.

"With the way you lot have handled things regarding my life, I'd say I'm better off alone," she retorted. "Wouldn't you?"

"He does love you, Martha," Jack told her.

"Don't," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry," he stated. "I didn't know it would go so far, so fast." He walked to the door. "For what it's worth," he said. "The second I realized what happened, I did punch him in the face really hard."

"Thanks for that," she told him. "But you're still not forgiven yet."

"I understand." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Martha didn't know how long she'd stared at the door after Jack left. She hadn't realized she'd started crying again until a sob escaped her. _I trusted the Doctor with my life. And, as usual, it wasn't enough for him. _She wiped the tears from her face. "He violated me and he violated my belief in him," she said aloud. "There is no excuse for that."

She stood and began cleaning the already spotless flat.

--

"She's safe," Jack told the Doctor as he entered the unlocked flat.

"She hates me," the Time Lord said. He was still seated on the floor against the wall.

"She's angry with you," Jack corrected. The Doctor made eye contact with him. "Okay, livid, irritated, and fuming are also adjectives I would use. But, I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"Don't be nice to me Jack."

"You're right," he replied. "You don't deserve it. Right now, she probably does hate you. But, she needs to calm down and think things through. Maybe someday she'll find it in her heart to forgive you."

"I doubt it," the Doctor mirthlessly chuckled.

"No one else would," the ex-Time Agent told him. "But, this is Martha we're talking about. She's the best person we know."

The Doctor finally stood. He walked over to his coat and took out Martha's mobile. "Will you give this to her?" he asked. "And please tell her that I never meant to hurt her or betray her trust."

"No," Jack replied. "Wait a couple of days and give it to her yourself. That way, you can apologize face to face. She needs to hear it from you whether she wants to or not." He put a comforting hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "That's the least you can do for her."

"You're right," the Doctor agreed. "She needs to know that I would do anything to make this right. No, nothing can make this right."

The immortal man looked at the Doctor with pride. He was finally getting what it meant to be human. "Good job, Doctor," he said. "You're learning."

"Am I?" he asked absently. "It doesn't appear that way to me."

--

The ringing phone woke her up. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous," Jack said. "I'm just checking on you."

"I was sleeping, Jack," she told him.

"No one has heard from you in almost 24 hours," he informed her.

"I've been asleep for…" she looked at her watch. "17 hours?"

"Now, do you understand why we were worried?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I told you to give me some time, Jack. I can't just say 'all is forgiven' so quickly. So much has happened. You can't expect me to just absolve you lot of everything that's happened in the past week."

"We don't, Martha," he replied. "But, you have to understand that we didn't know what else to do."

"Just…please give me some time."

"Have you talked to him?" the ex-Time Agent asked.

"No," she said simply. "Isn't he somewhere in another galaxy running away from something else by now?"

"He doesn't want to leave you," he said. "He wants to apologize to you in person and to make sure you're okay."

"He doesn't have the right."

"He knows that," Jack tried to explain. "It's not going to stop him from caring about you."

"Oh, did he start?" Martha asked. "I had no idea."

"Martha,"

"Please don't 'Martha' me anymore, Jack," she told him. She heard a ruffling sound on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry about that," Gwen said. "We won't try to push you into anything. Just take your time. And if you need anything, just call me."

"Thanks Gwen," she said before hanging up.

--

After a shower and updating Tish on her recent medical recovery, she decided to get dressed and take a walk. She opened the door and almost ran head first into a lovely bouquet of Cala lilies.

"Martha, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied curtly. She looked up into deeply sad brown eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Jack told me to wait…"

"No, I'd rather finish this now," she told the Time Lord. "Wait a minute. Are those flowers for me?" He nodded. "Did you honestly think that a bouquet of my favorite flowers was going to make everything all better?"

"Of course not," he began.

"Good," she said. "Because nothing will ever make what you did to me 'all better'."

"I know that," he said. "I just thought the flowers would make up for having to see me. This is for you, as well." She noticed he was also holding the mobile she had given him such a long time ago. Her eyes began to fill with unshed tears. She took the phone and absently accepted the flowers. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Martha Jones. And I'm not just talking about the past few days." He turned and started walking away. Martha couldn't do anything except watch him go. He stopped after a few steps and turned to her once more. "For what it's worth, I love you. I always will." He walked away again, this time quickly and without stopping.

After he rounded the corner, Martha heard the sound of the TARDIS dematerializing. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She turned, ran into her flat, locked the door, and began to cry once again.

--

Less than 15 minutes later, Martha heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing. She ignored it as she stood and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes weren't as red and puffy as she'd expected. She walked out to her living room and stood outside the TARDIS with her arms folded. After a few minutes he walked out.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't leave it like that," he said. Martha didn't reply. "I said I love you. Say something."

"What do you want me say?" she asked. "'Well, Doctor, I'm going to overlook the fact that you treated me like less than nothing the entire time I traveled with you; and the fact that you took advantage of me when I had no memory of you. So, since you said you love me, I just won't recall any of that in the future.'" She threw up her hands in mock exclamation. "' I'm yours!'"

"Yes, I was hoping for something like that," he replied. "But, I'm not daft. I know what I did. I took advantage of you. I hurt you. Don't you think I feel horrible about that?"

"Don't you dare make this about you!" she scolded. "Tell me, if you were really gagging for it, why didn't you just shag some blonde to satisfy your sexual urges, since that's what you really wanted all along? Why did you have to do something that you **knew **would annihilate our friendship? If you didn't want to see me again, all you had to do was **not** come back. Why did you have to hurt me?"

"You said it yourself," he told her after a moment of stunned silence. "I'm rubbish as a human. You were right. I know what I did was unforgiveable." He stopped and ran a hand over his face. After opening his eyes once more, he focused on Martha. This was, after all, about her. He sighed as his eyes filled with tears. "I don't deserve it, but I can't help hoping that some day you will be able to forgive me." He took a step towards her. She took a step back. The Doctor nodded in understanding. "Goodbye, Martha Jones. I love you."

Martha watched the Doctor enter the TARDIS, knowing it was the last time she would ever see him again. Once again, the tears began to fall.

End part 17


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Sorry it wasn't clear to a couple of you that she got her memory back when she woke up at the end of Chapter 16. Anyway, thanks for reading and please continue to review. Comments really are love!**_

Part 18

**_One month, 2 days and 14 hours later…_**

"Wait a minute," Jack said. "He told you he loved you?"

"No, Jack, I'm making it up," she told him sarcastically.

"You waited a month to tell me this?"

"You know I still don't want to talk about him," Martha reminded him.

"You don't understand," the ex-Time agent explained. "He doesn't say that to anyone. He never even told Rose he loved her!"

"No, he just threw it in my face that he loved her every chance he got," she said.

"He was stupid," Jack said.

"No, he was honest," she retorted. "And I'm really not in the mood to talk about this."

"Fine," he said. "Get back to work, Dr. Jones. We've had a hell of a time trying to run this place without our resident doctor."

"Thanks Jack."

Martha walked out of Jack's office pondering the idea that the Doctor never told Rose he loved her. _But, he __**showed**__ her, which is a lot more than he did for me._

"What did he want?" Gwen asked as the beautiful doctor stopped at Mickey's desk to talk to them.

"He's still trying to get me to talk about the memory thing," Martha replied.

"Did he wear you down at all?" Mickey asked.

"I gave him a bit of info to shut him up," she answered. "But, that just got him talking more about it." She sighed. "I just don't get why he's so happy about what I told him."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing important, Mickey," she said, trying to stop the line of questioning. "I really don't want to get into this."

"Sorry," he said. "It won't happen again. You talk to us about it when you're ready."

"I think we're all just happy you're speaking to us again," Ianto added.

"Yeah, what he said," Mickey agreed.

--

The TARDIS hummed louder as the Doctor sat at the captain's chair staring at nothing. He looked at the column. The TARDIS hummed once again.

"I'm not going back," he finally said. "She doesn't want to see me. You know that. And I don't want to become a stalker who just follows her around and watches her." The sentient ship gave a loud moan before she continued humming. "You know I care for her, too," he replied. "I just think she needs more time…**if **I go back at all." The TARDIS gave a short but loud hum. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. He rubbed his hand over his jaw and chin, scratching through the beard that had grown on it in the past month. "I like it."

Suddenly, he heard a beeping sound and looked around. Then, he remembered the blue tooth device Jack had given him. He ran to his coat and found the earpiece before attaching it to his ear.

"Doctor, you're not going to believe this," Jack told him.

"What is it, Jack?"

"It's the Muirbiliq," the immortal man said. "They're back."

"Does…does Martha know?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, she doesn't," Jack replied. "Not yet. I want you here to help us with these things."

"But what if she…?"

"She doesn't get a say in this," the Torchwood leader insisted.

"I'll be right there," the Doctor told him.

Jack rushed out of his office and down to the general area of the Hub.

"Guys, we have a situation," he said.

"Jack, we just got here," Gwen told him. "Can't we at least get some coffee first?"

"No," he said. "I was out earlier this morning at Cardiff Bay." He looked at Martha. "I saw the Muirbiliq."

"Are you sure?" Martha asked.

"We have to stop them from doing to anyone else what they did to you, Martha," he said. "No one else would be able to handle it. I want everyone on full alert with this."

"So, we're bringing them back here, then?" Mickey asked.

"No, this is a shoot to kill order," Jack said. His face was stoic. "They dissolve once they're dead."

"Jack," Martha began. She still couldn't handle the idea of killing.

"Don't start, Martha," he told her. "We tried being nice to them before and they attacked. They're dangerous." He paused. "Unfortunately, they're also extremely difficult to eliminate. We're going to need all the help we can get on this one."

"You can't ring him," she said. "He doesn't have my mobile anymore."

"He still has the blue tooth device," Jack informed her.

"That part of my life is over," Martha stated. "Do as you please."

Just then, they heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing.

"Okay, so I called him first," Jack announced. "But, we need his help, Martha."

Martha glared at Jack and looked at the TARDIS. The Doctor came out with his hair longer and wilder than any of them had ever seen. He stood just outside the door.

"Nice beard," Mickey said, trying to cut through the tension.

"I'm trying something new," he replied, still looking at Martha.

"How long has it been for you?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"One month and roughly 3 days," he answered. "Why?"

"Doctor, I need to talk to you privately," the Torchwood leader told him.

"Don't we have some Muirbiliq to stop?" the Time Lord inquired.

"Doctor, have you left the TARDIS since you were last here?" Mickey asked.

Martha turned and headed to Jack's office. The look of utter pain on the Doctor's face brought tears to Gwen's eyes.

"You have to at least be able to work together to stop these creatures from hurting anyone else, Doctor," Gwen said. "Go and talk to her."

--

Martha heard the door open.

"Hello," he said somberly.

She took a deep breath and turned. He was standing just inside Jack's office with his back against the door frame. "Hello, Doctor," she said frigidly.

"I know you hate me and I understand that," he told her. "But, we have to work together. And the sooner…"

"The sooner we stop the Muirbiliq, the sooner you can go," she interrupted. "Yes, I know. So, let's get to it." She walked past him and out of the office.

The Doctor closed his eyes and prepared himself for one of the longest days of his near millennia of life.

--

"Okay, gang," Jack announced. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you that you do **not **come into physical contact with these things."

"They release venom that is absorbed through the skin," the Doctor added. "It is untraceable. However, we know what to look for." The group looked at Martha. "So, we won't let it get that far."

"And you're okay with killing them?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Well, it's obvious they can't be reasoned with if they attacked you, of all people," the Time Lord replied. "If they don't attack, we won't attack. If they do, then we use this solution." He held up a bag containing dozens of vials. "Use these," he told the group. "Just throw it hard enough for the vial to break and the creature will dissolve." He looked at Martha. "It's the only way to stop them from hurting anyone else."

"That's right," Jack agreed. "No one goes out alone. We go in two groups of three. If you spot any of the Muirbiliq, let the other group know your location and we all meet there and take them down. Doctor, Ianto, you're with me. Martha, Gwen, and Mickey, head south. Stay sharp."

--

Three hours and 7 evil aliens later, the group returned to the rendezvous point.

"I don't know about the rest of you lot," Mickey announced. "But, I'm in need of a nice, hot shower."

"I think I'll spend a week in the bath," Gwen agreed.

"Let's head out, team," Jack told them.

"What was that?" Martha asked. She was looking at a building about 50 yards away.

"Doctor, do you have any of the solution left?" Jack asked. "Doctor?"

"Oh my God," Martha said. She ran towards the building.

"Damn it," the ex-Time Agent whispered. He saw the Doctor peering around a corner before moving stealthily in that direction. "Stay here," he told the rest of the Torchwood team before running after the Doctor and Martha.

--

"Are you **completely** mad?" Martha whispered angrily as she caught up with the Doctor. "What part of 'do not go alone' do you not understand?"

"Martha, get out of here!" he whispered furiously. "You shouldn't be here."

"After you," she retorted.

"Fine," he said. He wasn't about to argue with another possibly evil alien on the loose. "Just stay back."

He crept inside the building with the young doctor following closely.

"What did you see?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he replied. "I more felt, than saw."

"So, it may not be the Muirbiliq and we're unarmed?"

"I didn't ask you to follow me in here," he stated.

"No, you just decided to put yourself in danger since you obviously have a death wish!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" he demanded. "You hate me. What do you care?"

"I don't want to see anyone else dead," she told him. "Now, where are we going?"

Before he could answer, a Weevil jumped behind them and roared.

"Martha, look out!" the Doctor cried before pushing her out of the way as the creature swept its claws across the Doctor's torso.

Before it could do any damage to Martha, Jack appeared with the repellant and subdued the creature.

"Guys, we've got a Weevil," Jack said to his crew. "And the Doctor is wounded. Get over here **now**."

"Doctor, can you hear me?" Martha asked the barely conscious Time Lord as she went into doctor mode, checking his wounds and vital signs.

"Martha Jones," he said weakly. "Finally, I get to save your life. I haven't done that since the Pentalian. Although, it doesn't really compare to the many times you've saved mine."

"Don't try to talk," she told him. "It's just a scratch to you Time Lords. You'll be better in no time. If all else fails, you'll regenerate. You'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I love you," he said. "Please believe me. I love you, Martha," he whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Martha, we need to get him to the TARDIS," Jack said quietly.

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, on the verge of tears at the Doctor's words.

End Part 18


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Martha was cursing her decision to leave her TARDIS key at home in a box of things that reminded her of the Doctor.

"Jack, please tell me you have your key," she pleaded as they carried the Doctor into the Hub. Jack and Mickey carried the Doctor while Martha tended his wounds as best she could under the circumstances.

"Of course I have it," he told her. "Ianto, help me." Ianto took the weight of the Doctor as Jack fished the key from his pocket. He opened the door and moved aside to make way for Mickey and Ianto, who were now carrying the Doctor inside.

"This way," Martha directed as she ran ahead towards the med bay.

The men placed him on a gurney and let Martha get to work. She cut his shirt the rest of the way open and began to properly clean his wounds with the supplies Jack had just given her.

"What else do you need?" Jack asked.

"You can send them home to clean up while I try to get him stabilized," she answered. "That means you, too, Jack."

"I'm fine," he replied. "I'll stay here." He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead as she cleaned the Doctor's wounds. "If I can't help him, the least I can do is be here for you," he said, before going to send the rest of the group home.

--

"You're lucky," Martha said to the unconscious Time Lord as she finished bandaging his wounds. "No vital organs were hit. It looks like you're suffering from exhaustion. And you're so skinny; it looks like a strong wind could carry you away. Why haven't you taken better care of yourself?"

"In his defense, he **is** heartbroken," Jack explained as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "And it looks like both of them are actually broken."

"So, you're blaming **me** for his stupidity?" she asked.

"Of course not," he replied. "I'm just answering the question that he couldn't since he's, you know, unconscious." Martha glared at him. He cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. "Why don't you take a break and get cleaned up? I'll look after him."

--

Martha was too preoccupied with the Doctor's wounds to properly greet the TARDIS when she first arrived. She wandered to the control room.

"Hello," she said as she stroked the controls. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a proper hello sooner." The TARDIS hummed and Martha received a comforting caress in the back of her mind. "Did you just tell me he would be okay?" The humming was louder. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that. I'm not an evil person, you know," she explained. "I'm hurt. He hurt me. He took advantage of me." Tears began to fall from her eyes. She quickly wiped them from her face and closed her eyes. The TARDIS hummed and Martha felt the loving touch of the sentient ship inside her head. "I know **you** care about me," she whispered. "I just can't shake the feeling that he doesn't. Not really. It's like," she paused trying to find the right words. "It's like I'm always going to be something he settled for. I can't help feeling this way." In her mind she saw an image of her room on the sentient ship and a hot bath. "Thanks, it sounds like a great idea."

--

After her hot bath, Martha put on some fresh clothes and headed back to the med bay.

"Has he regained consciousness at all?" she asked.

"Nope," Jack replied. "He's sleeping like a newborn baby. The TARDIS guided me to IV nutrients, so I started him on an IV drip. Other than that, all we can do is sit and wait for him to wake up on his own." He sighed. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm much better, thanks," she answered. "Get some rest, Jack. I'm going to do the same in here."

"Alright," he said. "If you need anything, just holler and I'll be here."

"Thanks," she told him. Jack hugged her and left the TARDIS to check on everyone else.

"Why can't you just be easy to hate?" she asked the sleeping alien. "It would be so simple to get you out of my head and out of my heart if you were easy to hate. I trusted you." She sighed and wiped her eyes in anticipation of the oncoming tears. "If you were a regular bloke…well, I wouldn't be in this situation." She took a deep breath. "I haven't forgiven you yet," she told him. "You knew how much you had broken my heart in the past. But, we had gone beyond that. You really were my best mate, you know. Why would you take advantage of me the way you did? You knew I'd eventually get my memory back. That's something I really need to understand before I can even think about forgiving you, Doctor." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as the tears began to fall.

"Why are you crying, Martha Jones?" the Doctor asked sleepily.

"Doctor?" she asked, quickly wiping the tears from her face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm miserable without you," he said weakly.

"Doctor, don't," she warned.

"I miss you," he continued. "I miss your curiosity, your smile, your brilliance, your eyes…"

"That's enough," she told him before standing. "I'll get Jack to come in and look after you."

"No, wait," he said. The young doctor began to walk out of the med bay. "Martha, don't go-OH!" He fell from the gurney and landed face first on the floor.

"Doctor!" she screamed as she ran to his side. She turned him over.

"Ow," he moaned. Martha checked for any lumps on his head.

"Why do you insist on trying to kill yourself?" she asked.

"I only…I only wanted you to know how much I love you and miss you," he said softly. "I'll do whatever it takes for you to just give me a chance to make it up to you."

"What I need for you to do is take care of yourself," she told him. "Let your wounds heal and eat an occasional sandwich. Do you think you can do that?"

"Do you remember when we were trapped in Lazarus' machine?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you want to know why it took so long for me to reverse the polarity?" She didn't answer. "Well, it had nothing to do with your nice shoes," he told her.

"Let me guess," she said sarcastically. "You were flustered being so close to me."

"It's true," he insisted.

"Right," she said dismissively. He pouted. "Now, are you going to behave and try to get well?" He nodded. She wanted to laugh at the sight of him nodding and pouting. Of course he would have to do more than that in order for her to forgive him. She didn't think she ever could. He'd abused her trust and she didn't think she could be mates with someone she couldn't trust. "Don't move," she told him. "I'll go and get Jack to help me get you back into bed."

"Martha," he said. "Can I sleep in my bed?"

"I don't see why not," she told him. "But, you have to rest," she announced. "That's doctor's orders." The former UNIT Medical Officer stood and went in search of Jack.

--

"Now, please get some rest, Doctor," Martha pleaded after she and Jack got him settled into his room. He seemed more lucid, but he still needed rest.

"Martha," the Doctor called out. She walked back into the room as Jack waited in the hall. "Don't worry, I won't whine to you about my feelings," he told her. "I just wanted to say thank you and I promise to be a good patient."

"You're welcome," she said.

The Doctor lay in bed wondering if she'd at least be willing to speak to him the way she had been since he woke up an hour ago. He could only hope. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"If you need anything, use this," Jack said as he handed the Time Lord the blue tooth device. "How are you holding up?"

"I can hardly feel a thing," he said. "Then again, that's probably the painkillers." Jack chuckled. "I still miss her, Jack. I feel my hearts breaking every time I see her or hear her voice or think of her, which is all the time, and I just want to be with her."

"If that's what you want," the Torchwood leader told him. "You need to let her know how you feel. Don't just tell her, Doctor," the ex-Time Agent advised. "Show her. Just know that it won't be easy for her to accept. It may take months…or years."

"I can wait," the man from Gallifrey declared. "She's worth waiting for."

End Part 19


	20. Chapter 20

Real Life part 20

"How are your wounds, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Still a bit sore," he answered. "And itchy…they're itchy."

"Blame that on the Time Lord advanced healing," she told him as she removed the bandages to clean the wounds again.

"How did your family take everything?" he inquired hesitantly.

"They obviously don't know **everything**," she said. "Otherwise, Time Lords would be extinct."

The Doctor took a deep breath and thanked whatever part of Martha's conscience had persuaded her to not tell Francine everything that went on between them. "So, how are they?" he asked, pretending she hadn't given such a sharp answer.

"I'm your doctor," she said icily. "Please don't try to be social with me."

"I'm only trying to make conversation," he explained.

"This doesn't change anything, Doctor," she told him. "I'm still livid. I can't even begin to understand what you were thinking."

"I was thinking that I love you," he retorted. "And you treated it like it was some meaningless shag."

"And now **you **have an attitude with **me**?" she demanded. Her attitude was reminiscent of the time she misunderstood his response to her asking to be a full time companion.

"No, I don't," he replied. "I was just pointing out that I made love to you and you…didn't."

"Touché," she said softly.

"I'm not asking for you to forgive and forget," he calmly explained. "I'm asking you to understand that my intention was not to hurt you."

"Which time are we talking about?"

"Sorry?" he asked, completely confused.

"The day you brought my mobile to me, you apologized for hurting me," she clarified as she redressed the injury. "You said you weren't just talking about what happened during those few days." His eyes widened in realization. "I ask again: to which time are you referring?"

"I have a lot to make up for, Martha," he admitted her. "But, how can I if you won't stay in the room long enough to see that?"

Martha closed her eyes and sighed. "I need some time, Doctor." The Doctor nodded. "Now, don't brass off any evil aliens just yet. You still won't be able to run from them. But, you're healing fine."

"Is it okay if I walk to the kitchen?" he asked. "I really want some tea and biscuits; and, I'm sick of people waiting on me."

"Fine," she relented. "But, only if someone helps you. So, let's go."

"Oi! It's not going to be **you**!" he exclaimed. "You're tiny! You might drop me."

"And you weigh less than nothing, so I am sure I can handle it," she retorted. "I can't believe you let yourself go like this."

"You know," he said. "I don't want to go to the kitchen. Bring me a razor." She shrugged, accustomed to his mood swings, and headed out the door. "And someone that knows how to cut hair!"

--

"Now, that's the Doctor I know," Jack said as Ianto brushed the cut hair from the Doctor's shoulders and back.

"All done," Ianto announced.

"Thank you," the Doctor told him.

"You're welcome," Ianto said. "We were actually really starting to worry about you."

"Oh, I'm fine," he told the younger man. "I'm always fine. It's the Time Lord healing and all."

"I wasn't referring to your physical wounds," Ianto stated as he left the Doctor's room and headed back to the Hub.

"I take it you're feeling better about things," Jack stated.

"Well, she hasn't forgiven me," he told the ex-Time Agent. "But, she doesn't cringe every time she sees me, either."

"That's definite progress," the handsome American said. "So, does this mean I can give up my job as part-time referee?"

"That wasn't funny, Jack," he said sadly.

"I thought it was," the new voice at the door announced.

"Martha!" he happily exclaimed.

"Right," Jack said, trying to remind them he was still in the room. He was wondering how anyone could breathe with so much tension in the room. "I'm going to find Ianto and 'thank' him for your shave and haircut." The ex-Time Agent hurried out of the Doctor's room to give them some privacy.

"You were moving around a lot," she told him. "I figured I should make sure you're not hurting yourself."

"Oh," he said dejectedly. "I'm fine."

"**You're** not the doctor," she said. He opened his mouth to comment. "You're not the medical doctor here."

Martha tried her best to keep the persona of 'impersonal doctor 'as she checked the Time Lord's vitals and bandages. However, her eyes kept wandering to his freckles, his dimples, his eyes, and his mouth. She realized she couldn't compliment him on his haircut, as much as she wanted to, because it would be considered social conversation. The beautiful doctor did notice how much her heart rate soared at the sight of his smile. But, she didn't want to give in to him. She said she would give him a chance to at least become mates again, and that's all she intended on doing. She was not going to fall for him again.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"You tore a couple of bandages, but the stitches are still intact," she told him. "Be careful next time."

"Martha, what would you have done if I would've regenerated?" he asked.

The beautiful woman sighed before speaking. "I wouldn't have had to be your doctor and we wouldn't be on our way to becoming mates again in the future."

"But, how would that have changed the way you feel about me?" he queried.

"I would've still been angry with you," she said quickly. "Just because you would've had a different face doesn't mean you wouldn't have been you."

"What if we were in a situation after becoming friends again?" he persisted. "How would you feel about the regeneration?"

"How many times do I have to say it?" she asked. "You would still be the Doctor. I would be upset that you were injured to the point where you had to regenerate, but, I'd be happy you were able to do so. That it meant I'd still have you in my life. What's with this line of questioning?"

"I just wanted to be sure," he said quietly.

Martha saw the sadness and disappointment in his eyes. She wanted to ask what was wrong. Instead, she asked a different question. "What do you want to be sure of?"

"I wanted to be sure that you understand it's me; that I regenerate."

"You're a Time Lord," she told him. "Once you told me about regeneration, I knew that's what I should expect…oh," she said as she finally caught on. "So, what Jack said about Rose was true. I guess you sort of do understand the betrayal of someone you care for."

"This isn't about Rose," he explained. "She's in the past. If she **were** here now, I would still be in love with you and trying to make this up to you. This is about my knowing you understand who I am."

"You're a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey who can't have what is considered a normal life by humans," she told him. "Anyone that spends any time with you should know this simple fact. Your real mates always will."

"You're my best mate, Martha Jones," he proudly said. "No matter what happens, never forget that. Also, just so you know: you were **never **second best."

Martha sighed. "The thing that hurt the most is that I lost my trust in you, Doctor," she explained. "So, you can basically say whatever you like. You're wasting your breath. I need to be able to trust you again. Don't tell me these things; show me."

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, we're having a real conversation," she admitted. "We've been through too much to not try and make things more bearable between us. But, if you start spouting words of love and devotion again, the deal is null and void."

"Understood," he said.

"We'll start slowly. Only supervised visits once you're well again," she said, trying not to raise his hopes of having everything go back to normal. "And don't expect the Martha Jones that first entered this ship three years ago to suddenly appear. As I said before, it will take time…**if** you're able to show me the things you've been saying."

"Oh, ye of little faith," he accused.

"Don't you mean 'ye of **no **faith'?"

"No," he replied. "I'll restore your faith in me." The Doctor was once again struck by her beauty.

"Doctor?" she asked. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

"No," he answered sadly. "I'm in love," he whispered under his breath. "And I think I'm a bit tired, Dr. Jones."

"Good, because you need your rest," she told him. "Call if you need anything. I'm right next door."

End Part 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**One week later…**_

"Are you sure about this, Doctor?" Captain Jack Harkness asked.

"If you'll have me," the Time Lord said. "I'd love to work for you." Jack opened his mouth to speak. "No sex jokes, please."

"You're asking Jack not to make a sex joke," Gwen said. "Maybe you haven't fully recovered, Doctor." The Doctor smiled at Gwen's joke.

"I want to do this," he told the Torchwood team.

"You've been awfully quiet, Dr. Jones," Jack observed. "What do you think?"

Everyone looked at Martha expectantly.

Martha locked eyes with each person in the Hub. "I think you'd have a brilliant addition to the team, Captain."

Jack surveyed his crew. "Okay Doc," he said. "You're in." The Doctor smiled and looked at Martha. "I just need you talk to you about a few things in my office."

The Doctor followed Jack into his office. "Did you change your mind so soon?"

"Doctor, you hate Torchwood," he reminded the Gallifreyan. "What are you doing?"

"I'm proving myself to Martha, Jack," the Doctor reminded. "We talked about this."

"But, I honestly didn't think you'd join Torchwood," Jack elaborated. "You're sacrificing everything you believe in because you think it'll make Martha fall in love with you again? Would **she** want that?"

"I know it seems a bit drastic to you," he replied. "But, I know you... and Martha…and Mickey. I've gotten to know Gwen and Ianto. I can guarantee that you lot wouldn't do anything as horrific as what Torchwood London did. Martha's cousin died because they were too thick to do the right thing."

"Ianto worked for Torchwood London," Jack said as he poured himself a drink.

"What?"

"He didn't know what was going on," the 51st century man explained. "His fiancée, Lisa, was turned into a Cyberman." He took a gulp and winced as the alcohol burned a trail down his throat and to his stomach. "Don't get me started on **that** story."

"I know you lot are working to protect and your first instinct is not to kill," the Doctor assured him. "I know that I can trust you. I need to be close to her, or she's never going to fully trust me again."

"If I didn't want to see the two of you truly happy, I swear I wouldn't agree to this."

The Doctor smiled brightly and hugged his new boss.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Jack called.

"Yeah," she replied as she tried to catch her breath.

"How are we gonna contain this thing?" Mickey shouted.

The Doctor was standing next to Mickey. "I don't think we have to," he announced.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

The Doctor pointed.

"There's another one?" she screamed.

"It's not just another one," he told her. "It's mummy…or daddy."

"Are you saying this is a naughty kid?" Jack inquired, as the larger creature emerged from the rift.

"Don't interfere," the Time Lord cautioned.

Within seconds, the first creature was trapped in a whirlwind not unlike a small tornado and thrust back into the rift. The second, larger creature seemed to glide back towards the rift. But, not before he gave what looked like a nod of respect to the Doctor. The man from Gallifrey returned the nod and Martha was sure some sort of telepathic exchange had occurred. It seemed fairly private; so, she decided to ask the Doctor later.

"Well, that was…interesting," Jack said. "Let's get back to the Hub."

"What were those things?" Mickey inquired.

"Wocsalg," the Doctor said as they walked away. "They're a very complicated, telepathic race."

"Why didn't you think to tell us this before?" Jack demanded.

"I only just found out," the Doctor responded. "The younger ones don't learn to project their telepathy until they're fully grown. Only the adults can read their minds." He sighed. "They're powerful beings, but rotten children."

"Why did the Wox…"

"Wocsalg," the Doctor corrected.

"Why did the Wocsalg tell you all of those things?" Martha asked. She was finishing up her notes of the day before heading home. Gwen had gone home, Mickey had a date, and Jack and Ianto were on a date.

"He thanked me for not attempting to kill his grandchild," the Doctor told her. "He knew it was not our intention."

"His grandchild?" she asked, quite shocked.

"Yes," the Time Lord said. "I told him I understood the need to protect one's children and grandchildren." He thought about how Martha would react to what he was about to tell her. "I said I'd done many things to make sure my grandchild was safe when I learned of her existence."

"Whoa Nelly," she said, completely stunned. "You had a child…and a **grandchild**?"

"Normally, this would be the point in the conversation where I would change the subject," he stated. "But, I swore to myself that I would never lie to you again, Martha." She remained silent as he took a deep breath. "I was married a long time ago. My granddaughter Susan even traveled with me for a while at one point."

"Wow," she said. "That's a lot to take in. I mean, I never thought you'd tell me about things like **that**."

"I just want you to get to know me the way that I've gotten to know you. There is so much I didn't know about you before those few days at the flat. Besides," he said as she logged off her computer and began to gather her things before she left the Hub. He took hold of her arm and held her gaze as he spoke. "I meant it when I said I would never lie to you again." He got this far away look on his face as his nose and eyebrows crinkled and his lips pursed. "Well, unless it was something like a surprise birthday party for you." He looked at the beautiful young woman who now had a smirk on her face. He hurriedly let go of her arm. "Not that anyone at Torchwood is planning a surprise birthday party for you. Goodnight, Martha. Thanks for the talk," he said quickly before running up the stairs and rushing out of the Hub.

Martha chuckled. "Goodnight, Doctor."

End Part 21

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm so happy people are reading this. Stick with it just a little longer. It's almost done. **


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

_**2 Months Later…**_

"Finding and containing Weevils is a lot easier now since he's been around," Ianto said to Jack. "We're done with that job so quickly these days that we have time to clean out the archives."

"The Doctor has hidden depths," Jack told him. "Are you complaining about having to do this?"

"Of course I am, sir," Ianto said with a wink and a smile.

"I'm helping, aren't I?"

"It doesn't mean I like cleaning the archives, sir," he replied. "Does the fact that he's telepathic help him find the Weevils?"

"I'm willing to bet that's the reason," the former Time Agent answered.

"How long do you think he'll stay with us?"

"Before all of this happened, he would've been gone weeks ago," Jack responded. "He's never one to stay put like this. But, since he's finally admitted his feelings for Martha, I honestly don't know."

"He seems like he's on a serious mission to convince her of how he feels."

"I'm just sorry it took so long for him to figure it out," Jack said.

"Who figured something out?" Gwen asked as she walked into the room with Mickey, Martha, and the Doctor.

"No one here," Mickey announced.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked as he feigned annoyance.

"We came down to see if you lot needed any help, but since we're not welcome…" Martha joked.

"In that case, come in, and lend a hand," Ianto said. "And, we were talking about you, Doctor."

"Me?" the Time Lord worriedly asked. "What for?"

"We were discussing your ability to find Weevils so easily," Ianto told him.

"They're mildly telepathic," he explained. "It's sort of like a lower level of the shared consciousness of the Ood. Surely Jack has told you that much."

"Is that what you are?" Ianto inquired. "Telepathic?"

"I'm a little bit of lots of things," the Doctor said enigmatically.

"Does anyone ever buy that rubbish?" Mickey asked.

"Why **this **universe of all places?" the Time Lord asked no one in particular.

"Oh, you love me," Mickey teased.

"Are you two quite finished?" Martha asked. "We agreed to help them down here so that **all** of us can go down to the pub, remember?"

"Well, let's get to it," Jack suggested.

--

"We haven't had a fun night at the pub in ages," Gwen said as Mickey and Ianto brought their third round of drinks to the table. Then, she remembered the reason why and looked at Martha. "Sorry," she said.

"No, you're right," Martha agreed. "It has been a while. And I, for one, am glad we're all so much like family that our friendship wasn't ruined for good."

"Oh my God, that was so beautiful!" Jack shouted as he over acted. Martha threw a chip at him and the rest of the group laughed.

"You are completely mad, Jack," Gwen told him.

"I love how this is news to you," Jack retorted.

"Finally, I'm at a table where no one called **me **mad first!" the Doctor happily proclaimed. This announcement led the rest of the table into another fit of laughter.

"I think I need to go to the ladies," Martha said while still laughing.

"I'll go with you," Gwen told her. The two women stood and walked to the restroom.

"Excuse me," an attractive young blonde said as she approached the table. "I've been watching you for a few minutes and I noticed you weren't **with **anyone. Do you think I could buy you a drink?"

The entire table stared at the Doctor as they awaited his reply.

The Doctor looked around the table curiously. Then, he realized the young woman was speaking to him. "Oh! You're talking to me!" he said.

"You're brilliant," she said, obviously impressed by his modesty.

"You're really very kind, but, I'm interested in someone else," he politely told her. "I'm sorry. Have a good evening."

The young woman walked away.

"Are you blind?" Jack asked.

"Are you daft?" Mickey inquired at the same time.

"What?" the baffled Time Lord asked.

"Doctor, she was gorgeous," Ianto added.

"But, she's not Martha," he simply said.

"I think I just vomited a bit in my mouth," Mickey declared. "Could you be any more of a girl if you tried?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the young computer genius.

"You're really doing this," Jack said, suddenly impressed.

"Why don't we use this time to discuss Martha's birthday party instead?" the Time Lord suggested.

--

_**Meanwhile, in the ladies…**_

The two women were touching up their make-up in the mirror. Gwen looked at Martha's reflection, then, averted her eyes. Martha noticed.

"What's going on, Gwen?" she asked.

"Martha, how are things with you and the Doctor?" Gwen inquired.

"We're friends again," the young doctor answered. "Things are much better."

"So, if he were to start seeing someone, you'd be okay with it?"

Martha felt her stomach turn. She hadn't really thought about how she would feel if the Time Lord started to see someone new. She put on a brave face and answered the ex-police officer.

"If he's happy, then I'm happy. We're mates," she told Gwen. "He's free to do whatever—or whomever--he fancies."

"I'm glad you said that. Because, when we walked away from the table," she explained, "a cute young blonde walked over and began to chat him up."

"She was blonde?" Martha asked quietly.

Gwen knew Martha was a bit hurt. "Do you want me to make up some excuse as to why you and I are going to leave early?"

"No," the beautiful former companion said. "It was my decision to be friends, and I have to deal with it." She sighed. "I'm not ready to get into a relationship with the Doctor, Gwen. I mean, it's great that he told me something about his past, but, that doesn't mean all is forgiven or forgotten. He hasn't shown me anything more than sharing stories of his past with me. He should've done something like that before if he really considered me a friend." She wiped away the tears that suddenly appeared in her eyes. "Now, let's get back out there and have a good time." She pointed at Gwen. "But, you have to be nice to that blonde girl out there."

"I'll be civil," she replied. "That's all I can promise."

The two women hugged and walked out of the ladies.

--

Gwen noticed the blonde woman on the other side of the pub. Martha was surprised to find only the four men sitting at the table. She and Gwen sat down and joined in the conversation.

"So, what are we talking about?" she asked.

"We're talking about the incredibly beautiful woman that just tried to chat up the Doctor," Jack replied and winked at Mickey.

"I'm still trying to wrap my brain around that one," Mickey added. "There were 3 incredibly handsome blokes here, and she goes for the alien."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Do we really need to discuss this?" he asked.

"Did you fancy her?" Martha teased. "You should've talked to her. Why didn't you?"

"Because," the nervous Time Lord replied. His face was becoming an embarrassing shade of red. "I didn't want to talk to her. Now, can we drop it?"

"Sorry," she said sarcastically. The table was uncomfortably quiet.

"So, Doctor," Mickey quickly tried to change the subject once he sensed the tension. "How often do you go out in the TARDIS these days?"

For a few seconds, the Time Lord didn't reply. He continued to look at Martha. Then, the façade returned and he smiled at Mickey.

"If you want to go on a trip in the TARDIS, Mickey, all you have to do is ask."

"Would you take me if I did?" the handsome young Londoner asked.

"Of course I wouldn't," the Doctor replied matter-of-factly.

Just like that, the tension was broken as everyone at the table laughed at the exchange.

End part 22

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with this and reading it. Comments are love.**


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Martha secretly thanked the Powers that Be for the Doctor's disinterest in the beautiful, young blonde woman that Gwen covertly pointed out earlier. She didn't think she could handle it. She also knew how hypocritical that seemed, but, she couldn't help her feelings for the Doctor. She wanted to forgive him and chalk up everything that happened between them to extreme circumstances; yet, she wasn't ready to easily forget the fact that he took advantage of her in the worst way. She couldn't forget that he betrayed her trust and belief in him. Then, she would look at him and see the love in his eyes for her. She remembered how badly she had wanted him to look at her that way when she traveled with him.

"Martha!"

The young woman was pulled from her thoughts.

"Where were you just then?" Jack asked.

"You looked like you were a million miles away," Gwen added.

"Sorry," the Torchwood doctor told them. "I guess I should probably get home."

"Yeah, me too," Mickey announced. "I mean, unless the boss wants to allow us to get in to work a little later…"

"Not a chance, Mickey Mouse," Jack proclaimed.

"Fine, Captain Cheesecake," Mickey retorted.

"I think I'll call it a night, as well," the Doctor told his former companion.

"Do you need a lift to the TARDIS?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "I can walk if you're tired. I don't mind."

"Don't be daft, Doctor," she said. "It's late and the TARDIS is on my way home. I'll give you a lift."

"Thanks," he whispered.

--

Martha pulled the car over on the street nearest the TARDIS.

"Martha, could you turn off the ignition, please?" the Time Lord asked. "I need your opinion on something."

"Doctor…"

"You don't have to come in if you don't want," he quickly stated. He knew she still wasn't comfortable alone in the sentient ship with him. "I can bring it to you. I'll be back in a minute."

He ran to the TARDIS and unlocked the door before going inside. Martha began to feel a bit nostalgic and decided to take the next step in repairing their friendship. If things went well, she would be able to visit the beloved ship any time she felt like it.

Dr. Martha Jones took a deep breath and exited the car. She walked to the TARDIS and tried the door. It was unlocked. She walked in and saw the Doctor telepathically speaking to the ship. The Doctor looked up. She could see the look of surprise and elation on his face that she took the initiative to enter the TARDIS.

"Sorry," he said. "I was just saying hello."

"No apologies necessary," she told him. "I wanted to say hello, too."

She slowly walked over to the console and lightly stroked a few of the knobs and buttons. The TARDIS gave a loud hum of happiness and comfort.

"She's missed you," the Time Lord said with a smile. "So, is it okay if I take you somewhere?"

"Doctor," she began.

"I meant here in the TARDIS."

"Oh, right," she replied. "Lead the way."

He took her through the maze of corridors until they came to a door with what appeared to be a citadel on it.

"Please, come in."

Martha walked into the room. It was beautifully lit with stunning artifacts throughout. "It's amazing," she said. "Wait a minute. Are these items from Gallifrey?"

"Yes," he replied. "All of them."

"I never thought I'd see so many gorgeous things in one place."

The Doctor walked over to one of the many shelves. He retrieved a small box and brought it to her.

"Open it," he instructed. Martha did as she was told.

"Oh…my…" she said. "Why do you need my opinion on this? What could I possibly say? I don't even know what it is."

"It's a protection medallion," he told her. "Look at it. The scenery changes into different places on Gallifrey. Do you like it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "I love it! But, why did you want me to see it?"

"I didn't just want you to see it," he replied. "I want you to have it."

"Doctor, I can't accept this," she said with tears in her eyes. "This is a part of where you came from. It's a part of **you**. I can't take this from you."

"You're not taking it from me, Martha," he explained. "I'm giving it to you. You're as much a part of me as it is." He lightly caressed her face. "Please don't say no," he whispered.

Martha was quiet for a few moments as she stared in awe at the striking Gallifreyan artifact. The Doctor took that moment to quickly and covertly wipe the fallen tears from his cheeks.

"How could I say no when you put it like that?" she asked. The Doctor's face lit up and Martha knew she'd never get tired of seeing that look. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he happily told her. "Also," he began. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to the theatre tomorrow, barring any evil aliens attacking, that is." She was about to object. "It would be as mates, of course."

"In that case, I'd love to go," she said. The Doctor smiled. Martha wanted to reach out and touch each and every freckle. She knew then that it was time for her to go home. She couldn't be alone with him and start to have these feelings again. She knew she wasn't ready. Now, in a public place like the theatre as a distraction, she knew she'd be fine. "I really should get home." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Doctor."

The Time Lord watched Martha Jones walk out of the TARDIS. He knew he was torturing himself by asking her to go and see a play with him. But, he knew he'd be torturing himself more by **not **being near her.

The TARDIS hummed. "It **is** a start," he said. "I'm lucky. This is more than I deserve."

--

"So, why won't you tell me what we're going to see?" Martha asked the next night as they headed to the theatre.

"What is it with you and always wanting to ruin the surprise?" the Time Lord asked playfully.

"Call it my thirst for knowledge," she replied. "So, are you going to tell me?"

"No," he answered. "You'll just have to wait. Don't you remember how excited you were on your first trip in the TARDIS?" She nodded. "Well, who am I to take that away?"

"You're joking," she said.

"Nope," he told her with a cheeky grin. "Now, close your eyes. We're almost there." Martha grudgingly did what he said. "Don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

--

"Here we are," he announced. "You can open your eyes now."

Martha opened her eyes and looked up at the marquee.

"_A Midsummer Night's Dream_?" she asked in amazement. "You're taking me to see Shakespeare?"

"Is this a bad idea?" he asked, suddenly insecure.

"It's brilliant!" she replied. "This is my favorite Shakespeare play! How did you know?" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before she thought better of it.

"Yes, well," the Doctor said as he cleared his throat. "Honestly, I didn't. I just knew we hadn't seen this particular Shakespeare play together and I wanted you to remember that we did used to have fun together."

"It's really sweet," she told him. "And, thanks for being honest."

"So," he said as he held his bent arm out for her to take, like he did so long ago in 1599. "Shall we, Dr. Jones?"

"We definitely shall!" she answered happily. They began walking to the theatre. "Doctor, in case I forget to say it later," the young doctor explained. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he told her. "Just have fun, Martha."

End Part 23

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please, continue to comment. They are, after all, love! **


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

"So, I suppose there's no chance of anyone yelling 'author' and not getting tossed into the psychiatric ward," Martha said as they stood and cheered.

"Well, you could try it," the Doctor replied.

"It's probably best if I don't," she told him. "Thank you, Doctor. I had a lovely time."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her giddiness. "Well, I'd best get you home. I'm sure we've got a long day tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Come on, Martha," he explained. "Tomorrow will be almost three days since anything has happened. We're never that lucky."

"I see your point," she agreed. "Lead the way, kind sir."

The Doctor bowed before taking her hand and leading her out of the theatre.

Once they stepped outside into the cold, the Doctor put his arm around her. Martha involuntarily shivered.

"Are you cold?" the Doctor asked. She was a bit cold, but she could've handled it. She wouldn't tell him that. He immediately took off his long, brown coat and put it around her shoulders. "There you are."

"Thanks," she said. She looked up at him. "Why do you have that grin on your face?"

"I…I was just thinking how lovely you look in that coat," he answered. "You're the only person I've ever let wear my coat…twice." They continued walking. "And Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

"Get out of here," the stunning young doctor said. "You know Janis Joplin? Are you having me on?"

"No, I'm serious," the man from Gallifrey replied. "And I can't think of anyone else I want to wear it." Martha once again looked up at the handsome alien. She put her arms around his waist and continued to walk with him. "Oh, look: chocolate biscuits!" he announced excitedly before grabbing her hand and leading her to the vendor's kiosk. Martha chuckled as she shook her head and tried to keep up with him. "You know," he said as they walked away sharing a bag of the chocolate treats. "We should pile everyone into the TARDIS and go see Janis perform for your birthday." He gave her a sideways look. "It's not as if you're already having a birthday party."

--

Martha lay awake in bed after the Doctor brought her home. She held the protection medallion in her hands and watched the scenery change again and again as her mind continued to go a million miles an hour. She really needed to talk to someone. Before the memory loss, that person was either the Doctor or Jack. Now, she couldn't really go to either of them because the topic of discussion would be the Doctor. Sure, she could call Tish, but she didn't want anyone in her family to know how far the situation had actually gone. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on getting to sleep.

--

The next morning, Torchwood was surprisingly calm.

"So much for that theory of yours, Doctor," Martha announced as the two sat in the conference room.

"I was sure I was right about that," he told her.

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked.

"Oh, last night I told Martha there would most likely be trouble today since it's been quiet for the past few days," the Doctor explained.

"Last night?" the Torchwood leader inquired.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Jack," the Doctor said. "We went to a play."

"A** Shakespeare **play," Martha specified.

"Didn't you two meet Shakespeare on your first trip?" he asked the Time Lord as Martha went to get coffee. "I'm sure you and Martha told me that."

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "Yeah, we did."

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Jack eagerly asked once Martha was out of earshot.

"No, Jack, there isn't," he replied. "We had a nice evening at the theatre. There's nothing more to tell."

"And **that **is why you should've gone home with the hot blonde from last night!"

"Don't start," the Doctor retorted.

"But, she wanted you! You could've had her!"

"I don't **want **her, Jack," he said sternly. "I don't want anyone except Martha. Do you understand?" He sighed as unshed tears began to shine in his eyes. His next words were said so quietly that Jack barely heard them. "I only want Martha."

"I'm amazed at how much emotion she brings out in you," Jack told him.

"I've lost so many people," the Time Lord explained sadly. "But, with Martha… I actually pushed her away! She's everything to me; and, I didn't realize it until it was too late. I pushed her away," he repeated a bit more emphatically. "Why would I do that? Am I really that old and thick?"

"Obviously not, since you finally realize it," the Torchwood leader answered with an amused smile. The Doctor looked at him as if just realizing the 51st century man was still there. At the same time, Jack noticed Martha standing just outside the entrance. "Hey Doc," he said. "Why don't we get started on that paperwork?"

Jack chanced another glance at the beautiful young woman from London. She appeared to be in shock as she stood unmoving. He knew she'd overheard the Doctor's confession. The ex-Time Agent smiled and grabbed some of the files on the conference table.

--

Martha Jones couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She thought she'd catch them planning her surprise birthday party. She never expected to hear the Doctor's profession of his true feelings for her. Martha finally started to see that maybe the Doctor didn't just want her with him because he wanted **someone**; she realized he wanted her with him because he actually wanted **her**.

Martha saw Jack notice her, but she couldn't move. She couldn't comprehend how the Doctor actually loved her after the way he'd treated her that first year. _I don't understand. When did this happen? __**How **__did this happen? He really loves me!_

--

"I knew it wouldn't be that quiet all day," the Doctor announced after a Chidhehrn slipped through the rift and the team spent the better part of the day chasing it so they could send it back.

"Those things are way too energetic," Ianto added.

"Blimey, I'm exhausted," Martha said as she sat at her desk.

"Reports can be written in the morning," Jack declared. "Why don't you lot get out of here and get some well deserved rest?"

"No arguments from me," Mickey stated as he gathered his things.

"Doctor, do you need a lift?" Martha asked. She'd decided to slowly accept him back into her life with minimal resistance after this morning's overheard confession.

"Dr. Jones," the Time Lord began. "I know you're worn-out." She began to protest and reiterate her offer before he interrupted her. "If you give me a lift, you have to let me make you something to eat. Don't think I haven't noticed you've eaten nothing all day."

"Really, Doctor, you don't have to."

"But, I want to," he replied lightly. "Allons-y!"

--

The Doctor told Martha the story of his and Donna's trip to Pompeii as he cooked for her.

"I'm really happy you and I never got to Pompeii," Martha told him. "That must've been so difficult for both of you." She sipped more of her wine.

"I'm actually sort of happy Donna won't remember that particular trip," the Doctor said.

"I know you must blame yourself for everything that happened with Donna," she told him. "But, you can't. It's what she wanted: a life of traveling through time and space with you. She's an amazing woman, Doctor. She'll get through this."

The Doctor brought the prepared food to the table. Martha noticed that this was usually the time he would put on his mask of 'nothing ever bothers me' and change the subject.

"She kept me in my place, you know?" he told Martha, as he sat across from her and began to serve the food. "Donna Noble kept my ego in check." He chuckled.

"I, for one, didn't think that was possible," Martha giggled.

"You really are a cheeky one, Dr. Jones."

"I learnt from the best, Mr. Smith," she retorted smiling.

"Go on, then," he encouraged. "Dig in. Let me know if you like it."

Martha took a spoonful of the baked potato soup and moaned. "Oh, Doctor," she blissfully stated as she dipped the French bread into the bowl and slowly put it into her mouth. The Doctor shifted in his seat as his pants suddenly became extremely tight. "This is delicious! And you're right," she continued completely unaware of her affect on him. "This takes hardly any time at all to make. Thank you." She put her hand on his and looked into his eyes. "Doctor, are you alright?"

"Sorry," he said as he cleared his throat. "I guess I'm more tired than I realized." He stood. "I should go."

"But, you haven't eaten," Martha reminded him.

"I'm really not very hungry," he said. "Okay, that's a lie." Martha looked up at him, still astounded by his honesty. He sighed. "You have no idea what you do to me, Martha Jones, and I don't think now is a good time for me to be alone with you. The TARDIS is only a couple of streets away. I'll walk from here." He got his coat and smiled at the woman of his dreams. "Thank you for the lift. I hope you enjoy the rest of the food."

Martha stood and ran after him. She reached the door at the same time he did. "Doctor," she said as she caught up to him. She put her arms around him and tiptoed before kissing his cheek, and then letting her lips lightly touch his. "Thank you for making me dinner."

The Time Lord was stunned. "Um, you're quite welcome," he stammered. "Goodnight, Martha."

"Goodnight, Doctor," she said before watching him walk down the street and turn the corner. "This is about to get really complicated."

--

After the Doctor turned the corner, he stopped walking, bent over, and put his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily, his hearts were beating way too fast, and he needed to calm himself. He also needed an extremely cold shower. Maybe he could take the TARDIS to the mineral lakes of Kur-han and go ice-skating in the nude. _That would work, too, _he speculated. He resumed walking at a brisk pace and headed to the TARDIS as he looked forward to seeing Martha again in the morning.

End Part 24

* * *

**Yay!!! The end is almost near! Thanks to everyone who is still reading this really long fic.**


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Martha walked into her flat and heaved a big sigh of relief. She was exhausted. Her mind rewound to the conversation she had with Jack just before leaving.

"_I see it, you know," Jack told her._

"_You see what?" she asked._

"_I see the way you look at him," the Torchwood leader continued. "It's similar to the way you used to look at him."_

"_No, it's not."_

"_I said similar; not exactly," he explained. "Back then, it was more adoration than love. Now, it's what a person who is really in love looks like." Martha could feel her face heating up. "Why are you embarrassed? It's a beautiful thing, Nightingale. You should probably know he has that look when he sees you, too."_

"_What am I supposed to do?" she asked. "How do I handle this?"_

"_Are you still angry with him?"_

"_No," she said honestly. "I've forgiven him." She paused. "It doesn't mean I've forgotten what happened. It just means that I'm letting go of it. I'm sick of holding on to the anger. I mean, I still want to know why he did what he did."_

"_Do you think you'll be able to trust him again?" Jack inquired._

"_I trust him, Jack," she said softly. "I trust him with my life; not with my heart. I can't just rush into this." She sighed. "But, he is doing all the right things." Jack smiled before enveloping her in a loving, understanding hug. _

The conversation left her as mentally exhausted as the day left her physically. She also knew her Torchwood friends would take her out to celebrate her birthday tomorrow. Therefore, she needed a good night's sleep.

She had just walked into the kitchen to make a quick dinner for herself before going to sleep when her mobile rang.

"You have **got **to be kidding me!" she exclaimed into the phone.

"I take it you made it home," Jack said through the receiver. "I hope you haven't undressed. Wow, I never thought I'd say **that **to **you**."

"What's going on?"

"I'll be at your place in ten minutes," the handsome ex Time Agent said. "I'll tell you on the way."

--

Jack parked in an alley and headed towards a building with Martha following closely. They entered quietly through the back door. Martha noticed the TARDIS.

"Jack, where are the others?" Martha whispered.

Jack shushed her and silently walked down a dark corridor until he reached the TARDIS. Again, Martha followed. Jack opened the door with his key and crept inside. Martha didn't like the fact that it was dark inside the sentient ship. She was starting to worry that something bad happened to the Doctor.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed in unison.

"Jack Harkness, I'm going to kill you!" Martha said after the initial shock of her friends jumping out and scaring her.

"Hey, it wasn't **my **idea," the Torchwood leader quickly stated.

"It was mine," the Doctor announced as he walked up to her. "Happy Birthday, Martha Jones." He wrapped her in one of his gloriously wonderful hugs. Martha found it extremely difficult to be angry with him.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said softly. She then turned to her friends. "Thanks all of you."

--

"Thanks everyone," Martha told her friends. "Thanks for trying to give me a heart attack before my birthday."

The Torchwood team laughed.

"We knew you'd appreciate it," Mickey told her.

"You were surprised though, weren't you?" Ianto asked.

"I definitely wasn't expecting that," she answered smiling. "And thank you all for the wonderful gifts."

"Now for the even better news," Jack declared. "No one has to come into work tomorrow unless it's an emergency." Jack's announcement led to cheers from his team. "I'll see you all day after tomorrow." Jack approached the Doctor. "I'm sure you'll make sure she gets home." He walked out with Ianto close behind.

Soon, everyone was gone and the Doctor turned to Martha. "So, are you ready to go?"

"I guess that means you're in charge of getting me home safely," she said.

"Well, you have had lots of wine," he told her.

"So, get me home safely," she said, slightly flirting.

"Not yet," he stated. "In case you haven't noticed, Dr. Jones, I've yet to give you your birthday present."

"Oh, Doctor, you don't have to give me anything." She sat on the captain's chair. "I should think the protection medallion was my birthday gift."

"Nonsense," he told her. "I worked really hard on this," he insisted. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, nicely wrapped box that he handed to her. "Open it," he said excitedly. Martha noticed he was bouncing a little.

Martha pulled the wrapping paper from the box and looked at the Time Lord quizzically. Finally, she opened the box and looked inside.

"Oh…my…God!" she yelled.

"Does that mean you like it?"

"Doctor!" she exclaimed. "Is this mine?"

"Of course it's yours," he said matter-of-factly. "You deserve it. Happy Birthday, Martha."

Martha yelped and threw herself into his arms. "My very own sonic screwdriver!"

"It's all yours," he said as he caught her and twirled her around. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

He set her down, but did not let go of her. Martha noticed this and looked up into his eyes.

"Martha," he sighed. "You're not making this easy for me."

"What am I not making easy?" she asked.

"I'm trying very hard not to kiss you right now," he admitted.

"Right," she said. "I should…"

"Right," he agreed.

Neither one moved. The Doctor caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. He went slowly in case she decided to change her mind and pull away. He was happy to see that the stunning young doctor did not pull away. He softly brushed his lips against hers before resting his forehead against hers.

"That was nice," she said. Her eyes were still closed.

"Yes, it was," he concurred. Before he could get himself into anymore trouble, the Doctor decided to back away and prepare the TARDIS to take Martha home. He wasn't sure how much willpower he had left when it came to his doctor.

Before he moved to back away, Martha grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her. She took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it. The Doctor moaned. He pulled her flush against him and she gasped at his hardness. The Time Lord's tongue quickly gained entrance into Martha's mouth. The two tongues massaged each other and explored the other's mouth. Finally, when Martha needed to breathe, she pulled back just a little and rested her forehead against his. The Doctor was also breathing heavily.

"Martha, I want more," he declared.

"Doctor," she began.

"I don't mean I want more physically," he clarified. "Although, it would be nice…I mean I don't want this to be a one-time kiss to say thank you."

Martha took a step back and began gathering her things. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm ready."

"Tell me what I need to do…or say! I'll do whatever you need me to do!" The young woman from London could see the desperation and sincerity in his face; and, she could hear it in his voice. Suddenly, the Doctor turned and walked to the other side of the control room. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I don't mean to try and push you into anything. Tonight is probably not the time to have this conversation. You've been drinking. I'd rather the two of us were sober when discussing this. I'll take you home now."

Martha sat on one of the chairs that was brought into the control room for the party and put her head in her hands. The Doctor began to set the TARDIS controls for Martha's flat. She knew the Time Lord was right to take her home. She was willing to spend the night with him and she knew that would've been another mistake they would've had to deal with.

The TARDIS materialized just outside of Martha's flat. Martha walked towards the door.

"Thanks for the lift, Doctor," she said quietly.

"Martha," he called as he ran to the beautiful young woman. "I'll, uh…I'll show you all of the settings on the screwdriver tomorrow."

Martha smiled and pulled him to her for a hug. The Doctor was extremely grateful because he desperately needed to hug her at that moment.

"Come over around breakfast time…9:30 since we get to sleep in." He smiled and gave her a mock solute. "And thank you, Doctor." She walked out of the sentient ship and opened the door to her flat. She looked back at the Time Lord once more before closing the door.

"Anything for you, Martha Jones," he said as he closed the TARDIS door.

End part 25


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

Three hours after taking Martha home, the Doctor continued to pace around the TARDIS control room talking to himself and his ship. "I can't believe I kissed her. Why did I have to go and ruin everything by kissing her?" The sentient ship hummed loudly. "Of course I love her! But it's not that simple. I can't forget what I did to her and neither can she. How do we get past that?" The time rotor continued to move up and down as the TARDIS hummed once again. The Doctor shook his head. "No. I wanted to stay until she'd forgiven me. She obviously has. I'll show her how to use her screwdriver and say goodbye." He walked out of the control room purposefully. "I said no," he announced as he looked up, but continued walking.

--

Martha was just finishing up making breakfast when there was a knock on the door. She set the bowl of cubed fruit on the table and walked to the door.

"Hello," she said as she opened the door.

"Hello," he responded.

After a moment of just staring at one another, Martha cleared her throat and spoke. "Come in."

She led him to the kitchen and finished setting the table.

"So, are you excited?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" she replied. "I slept with it!"

The Doctor couldn't get the naughty image out of his head. "Did you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor," she playfully scolded. The Time Lord smiled sheepishly. "Now, let's finish up breakfast quickly so you can teach me everything."

--

After spending the rest of the morning learning all she could about her new sonic screwdriver, Martha began to test it on random things. The Doctor couldn't help but bounce with glee as his breathtaking doctor became more and more astute with the sonic device.

"Doctor, I honestly don't know how to thank you," she told him.

"The pleasure is mine, Dr. Jones," he said. He continued to just look into her dark eyes as he thought about the wonderful times they'd had.

"Doctor?"

"Sorry," he told her. "Martha, I wanted to thank you for being my friend again. I know you didn't have to, and I can't begin to tell you what it means to me."

"Are you ill?" she asked.

"Of course I'm not ill."

"Then, why do I get the impression that you're saying goodbye?" the young doctor inquired.

"Maybe I am saying goodbye," he responded. "I've been here for months, Martha. I said I wanted you to forgive me. By some divine intervention, you have. Now, I know it's not something we'll ever forget. But, you've no idea how good it feels to see you smile at me once more." He paused as his eyes appeared to be memorizing her face. He tried to lighten the mood. "I reckon I should probably move on and start traveling again. Don't you think? I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome."

"No, that's fine," she said despondently. "I understand. I just didn't think it would be so quickly." The beautiful woman sighed. "But, I do forgive you." She smiled. "I know that you really do value my friendship, and I respect your decision to begin traveling again."

"I appreciate that," he told her. "I know we'll never be more than friends. Last night didn't really count because you'd been drinking. I don't want you to feel guilty and think it's a mistake every time something like last night happened."

"I…I'm leaving in a couple of days. I promise not to be a stranger. I'll visit more often than I did before." He announced, trying to cheer her up. Just as quickly his tone was somber.

"I do have something to ask," she hesitantly told him. He mentally braced himself. "Why?"

The Doctor sighed and looked at the ceiling. He didn't need further explanation of the question. "I…I'm afraid to answer that," he finally replied.

"Doctor, you owe me that much," she told him.

"You're right," he relented. "I need you to know that I'm in love with you. I love you with all of my hearts. I was just…I was so caught up in being with you that, for a moment in time, I thought you finally saw **me**…and that you wanted to be with **me**, not the time traveling alien," he said as he wiped a fallen tear from his cheek. He took a deep breath as he continued. "And I wanted to believe it was **you **that saw me. The real you, like you are now. I slipped up. No words could ever make up for how sorry I am for betraying your trust. I never meant to take advantage of you. I really am sorry." He turned to leave.

Martha stood silently staring after the Doctor as he walked away.

--

The Time Lord let himself inside the TARDIS and closed the door. He walked to the console and stood against the railing surrounding it. He hung his head and sighed, thinking about how he might have ruined the friendship he and Martha had just rebuilt.

The TARDIS door opened and Martha walked up the ramp.

"Well, I guess I really mucked up that friendship," he said quietly. "I wonder if she'll ever speak to me again."

"I'm sure I've told you what a complete Drama Queen you are," Martha stated.

The Doctor yelped and turned to see the former UNIT MO standing a few feet from him. Upon further inspection, he noticed the look of amusement in her eyes.

"This is not funny, Dr. Jones," he told her.

"I agree, Mr. Smith," she said. He couldn't be upset with her after seeing that adorably mischievous smirk on her face. "Can we finish this conversation?"

"Since I'm baring my soul," he began. "I should probably get everything out in the open here and now." Martha nodded for him to continue. "I hate myself for letting you walk out the first time. I hated Tom because you were going to marry him. I recommended you to UNIT because I wanted to know where you were at all times." He looked away so as not to see the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm really happy you're such an amazing, successful person, Martha Jones." He then locked eyes with her. "I know you'd probably be happier if I were nowhere near your life. I've made peace with that. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Then, stop being such a baby and tell me what you want."

"I want you, Martha," he stated confidently.

Martha Jones smiled and put her arms around him. "Good," she said. "Because I want you, too, Doctor."

"Sorry?"

"I want you, too, you big goof," she once again stated before standing on her toes and pressing her lips against his.

Her lips were soft and their movement languid. After a moment, the Time Lord returned the kiss with as much passion as he could put into it. After a few minutes of what Martha would look back on as the perfect kiss, they pulled apart.

"I…I'm speechless," the Doctor announced.

"I'll have to kiss you more often," Martha retorted.

"Oi!"

Martha laughed. The Doctor once again decided that was a sound he never wanted to be without.

"So, will you come back inside and talk with me?" the young doctor asked.

End Chapter 26

* * *

**Thanks to the people still reviewing. Stick with it. I hope to have it finished in two or three more chapters!**


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

The Doctor sat on the sofa with a bounce. Martha giggled as she stood before him.

"What?" he asked cheerfully as he looked up at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so…" She paused to try and find the right words.

"Truly happy and relaxed?"

"Something like that," she replied.

"That's because of you, Martha Jones," he told her. "You helped me in more ways than you'll ever know." He took her hand and pulled her to him. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Martha maneuvered herself on top of him as she straddled him with her legs on either side of his thighs. She lowered her face to his and softly kissed his lips.

"Thank you for helping me get my memories back," she whispered.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"The other night, when you gave me the medallion," she said before taking a deep breath to calm herself. She sat next to him and faced him. "It was the first time I had been in the TARDIS since before my encounter with the Muirbiliq. She helped me put some of the things in my mind in some sort of order. She helped me to remember some of the things I didn't realize I had forgotten."

"Maybe this is all a bit much for you at the moment," he told her. "Why don't we talk about it later?"

"I really want to tell you this, Doctor," she insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied. "Now, where was I?"

"You said the TARDIS helped you remember things you'd forgotten?"

"Doctor, I remember feeling the Muirbliq's venom starting to work its way into my mind." The Time Lord's eye's widened. "I actually remember beginning to build the walls around my memories so I wouldn't go mad. I remember having confidence that you would figure out what was happening. I remember thinking, 'The Doctor will know what to do. He will help me'. And, you did figure it out. You saved me."

"Oh, Martha," he said as he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure it out and then," he swallowed the lump in his throat and bit back the tears forming in his eyes, "I'm sorry I betrayed your trust and hurt you the way I did."

Martha pulled away and her eyes met his dark, tear-filled ones. "No more," she said. "We're done with apologies and grudges. No more, do you understand?"

"I love you, Martha Jones," the Doctor said as the happiness returned to his eyes.

"I lo…" The phone rang and interrupted Martha's declaration.

"I don't believe this!" he screamed. He grabbed her mobile and hit the 'talk' button. "The Earth had better be crumbling, Jack!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Careful what you wish for, Doctor," Jack answered. "It looks like it just might."

--

_**Later that evening…**_

"Hold on!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I can't believe he agreed to take us on a trip in the TARDIS," Ianto whispered to Mickey.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now in the Time Vortex," the Doctor announced as if he were a flight attendant. Martha giggled.

"Thank you for taking us on this trip, Doctor," Gwen said.

"No trouble at all, Gwen," he told her. "It's my pleasure. And, I wanted to say thanks for letting me tag along with you lot these last few months. Now hold on, everyone!" The TARDIS shook, throwing the occupants about as they held on to various parts of the ship inside the control room. The sentient ship finally landed, sending Ianto and Gwen down onto their bums.

"Everyone okay?" the Jack asked. The others nodded.

"Does anyone know their classic rock history?" the Doctor asked as he raced to the TARDIS door.

"I know a bit," Martha declared. "I **was** stuck in 1969 for a few months."

"Oi!" the man from Gallifrey said. "I was there, too."

"And, the point would be…?" Jack suggested.

"Ah! Yes!" The Doctor jumped back into his manic description easily as he opened the door. "San Francisco, California, April 12, 1968."

"What happens in San Francisco in 1968?" Martha asked as the group headed towards the venue while gazing at the scenery before them.

"This is where the Live at Winterland '68 album was recorded," the Doctor explained. "Mickey, an album is…"

"Sod off, Doctor," Mickey told the Time Lord. Ianto and Gwen laughed. Jack gave Mickey a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Anyway," the Time Lord continued as he led the way to the venue. "We are about to experience classic rock history! Guess who is recording in just a few short moments!" He bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Doctor, you didn't," Martha said in awe.

"Oh, but I did, Dr. Jones," he replied with a wide-eyed smile.

"Are we okay to go in and watch?" Jack inquired.

"Of course we are!" the Doctor answered as he reached in his coat pocket. "I've got this!" He flashed the psychic paper.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Big Brother and the Holding Company, with none other than Janis Joplin are on the Live in Winterland '68 album," Jack informed them.

"So, can I ask her if she gave you that coat?" Martha asked.

"Well, technically, she hasn't given it to me yet," the Doctor explained. "Besides, it's not like she'd recognize me. I was a different man back then."

--

"That was brilliant!" Mickey exclaimed as they headed back into the TARDIS.

"Thank you so much, Doctor!" Gwen added.

"So, I take it everyone had a nice time?" the Time Lord asked.

"Definitely," Ianto answered before yawning. "Sorry about that."

"It's not your fault," the Doctor told him. "Relatively speaking, you've all been awake for roughly 24 hours. I'll get you lot home so you can rest."

--

"Here we are, safe and sound," the Doctor said as the TARDIS landed safely just outside of Martha's flat. "Last stop."

"Thank you for a wonderful trip, Doctor," Martha told him. She stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his.

"You must be exhausted," he said a bit disappointed at the fact that she probably wanted to get inside and go to sleep.

"Actually, I'm still a bit invigorated," she corrected. "It must be the adrenaline." He smiled brightly. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

"Yes please!" he said a little too earnestly. Martha noticed this and hid the smile forming as she walked past him to exit the TARDIS.

End part 27

* * *

_I think I've got about 1 or 2 parts left of this fic. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me!_


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

The Doctor and Martha were both silent as the young woman prepared the tea. The Time Lord walked around the living room and looked at Martha's various keepsakes and decorations. Martha finally set down the tray before seating herself.

"So, what happens now?" she asked.

"You want **me **to tell **you**?" the Doctor inquired nervously.

"I mean, what happens as far as traveling?" she specified. "Will you visit more often than you have before the Muirbiliq incident?"

"I…ah," the Time Lord began as he realized his doctor would most likely not go with him. "I guess I'll** have** to."

"You **guess **you'll have to?"

"Well, I assumed that question meant you weren't thinking about traveling with me," he replied.

"You haven't invited me to travel with you, Doctor," Martha pointed out. "What else am I supposed to think?"

"I haven't asked you because I don't want to hear you say no!" he yelled.

"Sorry?"

"I said, I don't want to hear you say no," he repeated despondently. "I'm happy we're past all of the horrible things that happened; but, I'd be especially thick to believe you'd want to travel with me again."

Martha reached over and stroked the Doctor's face. "Doctor," she said softly. "Ask me."

"Seriously?"

"Ask me before I change my mind," she said a bit irritated.

The Time Lord cleared his throat. "Martha Jones, would you do me the honor of travelling with me again?"

"Yes," she whispered. The look of happiness and relief on his face made Martha smile. "Now, let's celebrate." She stood and began to walk away.

"I thought you were ready for bed," he told her.

"I am," she said with a wink as she held out her hand in invitation.

The Doctor jumped up and quickly took her hand. Martha led him to her bedroom with a giggle. Once inside the room, she removed his suit coat and put it on the chair. She stood on her tiptoes and began to kiss him slowly and sensually.

"Martha…wait…just…" he said between trying to stop kissing her and pulling her to him to continue that amazing kiss.

The Torchwood doctor finally pulled away with a concerned look. "What is it?" she asked.

"I just have to know," he began. "Do you know what year it is?"

Martha rolled her eyes. "It's 2009. What are…?"

"And do you know who **I** am?" he interrupted.

"Of course I do," Martha replied with a sweet smile. "You're John Smith."

"Sorry?"

The ex-UNIT Medical Officer started laughing. "I'm just winding you up, Doctor."

"That's just…" The Doctor couldn't form words as his mouth continued to open and close. Martha continued to laugh. "Martha Jones, I'm shocked!"

"You started it!" she playfully retorted as her laughter subsided.

"I can't believe you did that," he said.

"Do you not want to do this?" she asked. "Am I going too fast?"

"Of course not!" the man from Gallifrey insisted. "I want this just as much—if not more—than you!"

"Then kiss me already!"

The Doctor needed no more incentive. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He began to kiss her exactly as she had kissed him a few minutes before. Neither one of them would ever remember know how they were divested of their clothing. But soon, they were on the bed in their under garments letting their hands explore one another's body. The Doctor had been alone for so long, it was difficult to believe that being here with Martha felt so right. She was perfection personified…and she loved **him.**

"I love you, Martha Jones," he whispered as he trailed kisses across her jawline.

"I love you, Doctor," she replied. The Doctor stopped kissing her and looked around. "What is it?"

"No interruptions," he told her. He moved from on top of Martha and sat up. "No interruptions, Martha! Isn't that brilliant?"

"I took the liberty of leaving my phone in the other room," Martha explained. "I figured we'd better not take any chances."

"My clever doctor," he beamed.

"And don't you forget it," she teased as she nipped at his bottom lip.

The Doctor growled and pulled the beautiful young woman on top of him. Martha laughed out loud and situated herself on top of the Gallifreyan. She ground herself against his erection, which elicited a moan from both of them. The Doctor gazed lovingly at her as he lightly ran his fingertips up and down her arms. He finally placed his hands on her shoulders and lifted her bra straps before slowly pulling them down. Martha reached around and unhooked her bra. The Time Lord helped her remove it and moved his hands to caress her breasts. Martha closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, causing the Doctor to lick his before pulling her down to him and kissing her.

Martha couldn't wait any longer for him to be inside of her. Foreplay could wait. She pulled away and stood before removing her knickers. The Time Lord followed suit and quickly removed his boxer-briefs. Once he was lying on his back, she resumed her position on top of him. This time, she took his hard cock into her hands and positioned her wet entrance over it. She slowly sank down until he was fully inside of her. Before she started to move up, he stopped her.

"This will be over too soon if you do that," he told her as he tried to become at least slightly accustomed to the incredible feeling of being inside of her again. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and lovingly fondled her hips. After opening his eyes, he signaled for her to proceed. The stunning young woman did not waste any time in leisurely sliding up and down his long, hard length.

Soon, the feeling was too intense, and Martha's orgasm slammed into her in the most delicious way. The Doctor watched her in awe as her mouth opened slightly and she gasped. He let her ride out the aftershocks before carefully rolling them over without pulling out of her, and began to move in and out of his lovely doctor. The rhythm soon increased and the Doctor came with a deep, guttural moan. Martha's second orgasm hit before he had emptied himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, panting.

Once he realized all of his weight was on top of the tiny beauty, he pushed himself up and rested on his elbows.

"I think I'm going to need to sleep for the next 12 hours," she announced.

"I can't let you do that," he replied with a smirk. "I'll want to do that again as soon as possible."

"Well, if you insist," Martha giggled.

"Thank you, Martha," he said.

"Why are you thanking me, Doctor?"

"I haven't been this happy in ages," he explained. "And it's because of you, my beautiful doctor." Martha smiled. "Just, please don't leave me again."

"I think this time, you'll have to kick me out, mister," she joked. "I love you, Doctor."

"And I love you, my Martha Jones!"

Finis

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I'm forever grateful! _**


End file.
